To Love or Love Me Not
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Tia has romance with Zaraki also To Love and Hate sequel
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach

Ch one

Zaraki appear with Byakuya in the fake Karakura Town. All the Soul Reapers that had been injured were heading back to the Soul Society while Urahara and Yamamoto were waiting to check for any living espadas to take prisoners.

"We don't want to switch the real town with the fake one unless we are sure no espadas will run for cover while they are in the Soul Society"Byakuya explain to Kenpachi. Zaraki was surprise at how fast he gather that information just by observing.

"Hey"Zaraki snag Hitsuguya by the arm and look down at the boy.

"Did you see a female espada with blonde hair and green eyes?''Zaraki move his hands so he could get the picture. Hitsuguya nodded and pointed his sword towards the section where Harribel laid. Zaraki rush over with Byakuya by his side.

"Kenpachi what do you think you're doing?"Byakuya asked watching as he bent down and look at the dead espada.

"Just as I figure oh well I know how to get around this"Zaraki look over his shoulder where Yachiru was tuck in.

"Yachiru go get Orihime and explain to her the urgency in coming here. I want to reverse time for this one. This espada may be more useful than we think''Zaraki look at her then at Byakuya.

"You need to run this by the Head Captain"Byakuya hiss placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go tell him in the meantime leave me alone"Zaraki hiss at him and shove his hand off. Byakuya scowl and quick step to the Head Captain where he told him what happen.

"He's what!"Yamamoto yells and rushes over to where Zaraki was holding Harribel in his arms. Orihime and Ichigo had appeared looking rugged but were willing to see what Zaraki was up to.

"Ken Chan wants Shark Chan to live again"Yachiru was saying and look at Byakuya who appear with Yamamoto.

"That's out of the question!"Yamamoto yells at the top of his lungs. Byakuya shot Zaraki I told you look.

"Look old fart if you don't reverse this then I am not going to take any more shit from you and if you really need my skills then good luck in finding someone equal to them"Zaraki threaten while holding Harribel's lifeless body. Orihime cover her mouth and look at him.

"Are you saying you will quit if you don't get your way?''Byakuya ask somewhat in doubt that this man would.

"Am I speaking pig Latin? I am saying not only will I quit but I will kill anyone who has a chance in taking over my squad! With that being said you will bend to my needs"Zaraki threaten in a dangerous way.

"You might as well get a head start on Ikkaku and while you are at it go for Kurosaki"Yamamoto answer calmly as if he was bickering over solitaire.

"Say what!"Ichigo yells diving behind Orihime.

"Why can't we bring her back? Sir it's worth a shot. If nothing comes up then we could imprison her with Lord Aizen"Orihime negotiate.

"You don't want to do that"Byakuya answer looking at Zaraki then back at her.

"Why not?"Orihime asked with her arms cross.

"Lord Aizen betrayed her and that's not going to sit well with her if she is imprison with him"Yamamoto answers smoothly.

"Can we get cracking?"Zaraki hiss shaking the lifeless body.

"Very well Orihime reverse time so her life will be intact and her wounds heal but she will be treated as a dangerous criminal"Yamamoto turns to leave with Byakuya.

"Are you sure that is wise?"Byakuya asked following the Head Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up daze and confuse for I felt a surge of pain shoot through my body before fading permanently. If I had to describe it was almost like a vacuum was taken and put on high sucking my spirit back to my wounded body. I shook my head and look up. I saw a golden halo dome form over me and a girl with red hair hovering near it with her hands out. Wait a second it's that human we took I mean Lord Aizen took. I rack my brains looking for a name to match the face. Then it hit me! She was Orihime Inoue. I got an even bigger blow when I saw a seven foot seven giant standing behind her with his arms cross.

"Ken Chan she is up and ready to go"Yachiru yell in an adorable voice. I look at the bubble gum hair girl then back at the Shinigami I knew. Zaraki was grinning and look at me as if I were his possession now. I recall hearing him mention something about providing care for a little girl.

"Long time no see Amazon''Zaraki spoke and bent down to move Orihime out of the way.

"Err Mr. Zaraki her name is Harribel"Orihime corrected falling back on her butt and watch as he broke the orb. I shifted looking for my sword but spotted it nowhere. Ichigo was there with his arms cross mumbling something about Lord Aizen guarantee a jail break if I were release. I narrow my eyes at him and ask him what he meant by that.

"Lord Aizen was taken prisoner but not before he reach his goal in becoming a god"Zaraki explain and handed me his Captain coat. I look at it trying to figure out why I would need it but took it anyways.

"Ken Chan! Ikkaku had just got you the spare and now you have none"Yachiru yell slapping his thigh. Zaraki grin at her but look back at me.

"Can you walk or should I carry you to the Soul Society?"Zaraki bent down and look at me as if praying that I would say no I can't walk. I got up and spun in a circle so he could see I was fully restored thanks to Orihime. I look at her and mumble a thank you. Though I would have preferred to die and not go through my heart ache from Aizen's betrayal. With that being said I was led back to the Soul Society where I pass up Byakuya whom I remember meeting before. Byakuya just made a face and follow us as we made our way to the eleventh squad barracks.

"What do you think you are doing?"Byakuya question with his arms cross. Renji appear behind him and gasp spotting me and the number three on my right breast.

"Shut it Renji! For crying out loud Kurosaki brought Neliel and Grimmjow here so why can't I bring her?"Zaraki look at Renji though I had a feeling he was addressing his answer to Byakuya. I could tell he did not like me and was studying me closely to see if I was forming a jail break for my fellow espada.

"Grimmjow is still alive?"I asked not sure what to make of this bit of info. If anything I was please to hear that I was not alone but at the same time I had hope Ulquiorra was alive too. If anyone deserves a second chance it was Ulquiorra he never really did much harm in my opinion.

"That son of bitch is too stubborn to die"Zaraki grin and nodded his head at me.

"I take it you fought him?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"No, I heard from Kurosaki who felt sorry for him and defended him from Nnoitora which I like to point out I ended up eating his lunch"Zaraki jerk a thumb in his chest.

"If you don't object I like to see my espada comrade "I asked sure that I would get no as an answer.

Even if it was Grimmjow and he had some bad blood with me I was more than home sick to see someone I knew. I made my way with Zaraki as he took me to the holding cell in the Soul Society. Grimmjow lie with his arms strap down on the hospital bed. Unohana was writing a report on him when Zaraki appear with Harribel.

"Captain I heard you had a P.O.W" Unohana smile at me then look at him.

"Yeah well she is fine thanks to Inoue but she wanted to see her bud"Zaraki jerk his chin at an unconscious Grimmjow.

"Well she will have to wait after Neliel and Kurosaki"Unohana spoke with a twinkle in her eyes. I look around to see who this Neliel is. Then it hit me.

"_My Neliel was thrown out of rank so I need someone to replace the empty spot"Aizen look at me sympathetically. I nodded my head not saying anything. _

"Wait is she an espada?"I asked looking at Zaraki to see if he knew anything.

"Ask her"Zaraki pointed behind me and stare. I look over my shoulder and saw a tall woman with long green hair and a green two piece outfit. Kurosaki and his buds were hovering around her. I also detected the reiatsu of fracciones.

"I am Neliel your predecessor"Neliel walk and introduce herself. My god I never knew she was this beautiful. I shifted my eyes to her chest then to her waist. I see Lord Aizen has a taste for women with big bosom. I pointed to my chest and show her I had the markings of her rank. Neliel nodded and told me she had hers still on her back. I look at Zaraki then at her unsure of why she had the mark.

"I heard what he did to you I am sorry you went through that although I must admit if I had been in position still then it would have happen to me. I am most grateful to Nnoitora in that case for getting rid of me"Neliel was talking about her thoughts on me.

"It was Nnoitora who got rid of you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Funny he never mentions Neliel nor did Tesla for that matter.

"Yes, but again I am sorry it happened to you. You were only taking my spot and I assume he took it out on you"Neliel refer to Aizen's interest in me or his back stabbing actions. I was about to ask her to clarify her relationship with Aizen when Grimmjow stir in his bed.

"Grimmjow"Neliel race over and lean close to his lips. Grimmjow look up at her then sat up with a speed of a cat.

"Nel what are you doing here?"Grimmjow look at the room then pause on me.

"I thought you were with Aizen?"Grimmjow look at me with suspicion.

"No, he back stabs me and left me to die in Karakura Town"I answer looking pathetic. Grimmjow made a face and look at Kurosaki.

"Oy! When am I going to get the fight you promise me?"Grimmjow tried to undo the straps but Neliel laid him back down.

"Did you see what happen to Nnoitora?"Grimmjow look at her then at Zaraki.

"Ha! That fucker got what he deserves! Why did Lord Aizen hire a nut ball like him to be fifth rank?"Grimmjow look at me for answers. I shook my head and told him Baraggan tried to fight Aizen but fail.

"Sorry to hear that oh well that leaves us in their mercy" Grimmjow look at Kurosaki then at Unohana.

"You're verdict will be decided but until then you are to stay in the custody of sixth squad"Unohana look at the doorway where Byakuya was standing with Renji.

"What the fuck?"Grimmjow look at him then at me. I gulp and look at Zaraki asking him with my eyes if I was also going with Byakuya.

"No, you are with me"Zaraki answer and took my arm leading me away.

"What about Neliel?"I asked looking at her. Kurosaki took his spot near her and tap her shoulder. I thought I caught a jealous look from Rukia's eyes when he did that. Orihime just glow and ramble to Yachiru about me and Aizen. Damn! How many people knew I was with him? Upon my thoughts Zaraki turn to me and explain.

"Gin was spying for us secretly so when he had you mail his letter they were explaining in lengths Aizen's moves and weaknesses. Of course he felt sorry for you and made that clear. I took it upon myself to look after you .Since you got manipulated by the bastard"Zaraki look at me.

"What! Gin was spying for you? I didn't think he had it in him "I answer wondering when he found the time to do that and without Aizen catching on. Sneaky bastard.

"Yeah it seems others underestimated him including Aizen so we manage to get a shit load from him although I must say your little problem he tried to air on TV was confiscated before it could go live"Zaraki snicker at me.

"So Gin and Tousen should be alive right?"I asked looking around for them.

"No, they are both dead it seems Gin attack Aizen in hopes to kill him but Aizen retaliated back by killing him"Zaraki answer my question.

"Fucking Aizen! Who else did he murder?"I asked sounding a little outrage at his actions.

"Hang on! How did you get a hold of the letters? I mean you would have to back track to when Sung Sun drop it off and then you took it?" I asked recalling Sung Sun taking a trip to drop off Gin's secret letters.

"No, my uh ex was the one he was keeping in touch with and when he got through to her I found out about your problem and Aizen's plans"Zaraki answer with his arms cross. I had stop walking and look up at him.

"Who is your ex?"I asked looking around to see a woman lingering nearby.

"The woman name Rangiku whom I heard you had your fracciones fight with"Zaraki grins at me then stop when Yachiru appear to listen to us.

"Oh that bitch"I reflected on her and slip on my profanity around Yachiru. Yachiru did not show any signs of hearing it.

"What you talking about?"She looks up at me then at Ken chan.

"Lord Aizen and how he is douche bag"Zaraki grin at her then ruffle her hair. I squirm at the name calling but relax after he finishes talking.

"What's Aizen's sentence for rebelling against you?"I asked making my way to the cell and went in to sit. Zaraki close the cell and look at me before locking it.

"He has life in prison"Zaraki made a sick face when he said that.

"What! So you mean to tell me you have a god lock up and if he should desire to get out he could?"I asked not sure if this was justice. Now I know why Tousen complain about the justice system sucking in the Soul Society. I missed my old friend and wonder how he met his end.

"I don't agree but Kuchiki pointed out it would be difficult for us to kill him now that he is a god but what ever"Zaraki mumble to me.

I thought it was a bunch of political bullshit and did not engage him on the topic further. I began to think back on my fracciones and all the other espadas he manipulated to get to his goal.

"What happen to my sword?'' I asked pausing on the recent events in my mind. Zaraki look at me then at Ikkaku who appear with his fifth seat member.

"Captain like I was saying its under Twelve Squad possession they refuse to hand it over since they feel it's too easy for her to get a hold of it if she were to break loose"Ikkaku was saying to him.

"I am not about to break loose!"I defended myself angrily. Zaraki just shrug and look at him before asking.

"Do they have Grimmjow's sword as well?"Zaraki furrow his brow at Ikkaku.

"Yes, sir they volunteer to hold that not that he would be capable of over powering Captain Kuchiki"Ikkaku added with a smile on his face.

"Ever since Grimmjow attack Rukia in the World of the Living Kuchiki has had it in for him"Zaraki answer wiping the look off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Head Captain Yamamoto summon a captain's meeting to be in order while the second in command watch Grimmjow and myself. I had no idea what Nel was doing but felt with the strawberry girl and orange hair brat at her defense they were likely to let her off the hook. I nervously pace back and forth in my cell. Yachiru was on her knees drawing a picture with some crayons.

"Sharky Chan why don't you rest while Ken Chan is away?"Yachiru ask not looking up from her masterpiece. I shook my head at her but realize she was not looking at me anyways.

"Sit your ass down"Ikkaku answer appearing in the room with my breakfast tray. Yumichika just shot me a look like bitch don't try anything. I listen to his command and sat on the bed. Ikkaku unlock the door and stroll in. Yumichika hover near the door with his hands o his waist. Ikkaku threw my plate down on the table. I watch as he walks away. The door was closed and locks once more.

I began to wonder how well Grimmjow's treatment was going. I remember Zaraki mentioning Byakuya's dislike for him. Great! Maybe he is having it worst than me. I pick up my food and studied it. Yuck! At least in Las Noches Aizen made sure we had appetizing meals. Here in the Soul Society the food look like shit. Ok maybe a bit bland for my taste. I search for my drink and notice it was water. Ugh! I love water but with water every day for the past week I must confess I was sick and tire of it. Blame it on Aizen for he expose me to wine and tea. I just knew Grimmjow was whining for some sake. _At least Yammy was_ _dead_ I thought _for he would cuss up a storm if he had to live in these conditions_. Still it could be worst. Just then Zaraki appear with Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke was waving a fan as usual in his face.

"My oh my"Kisuke coo looking at me as if I were an interesting collection to Zaraki's taste.

"She is beautiful I have to agree but don't tell Yoruichi though"Kisuke chuckle looking at me to see if I laugh. I merely narrow my eyes at him.

"I am no one's woman so piss off if you have ideas like that "I snap treating him like a low rank espada.

"No you have it all backwards"Kisuke blush waving both his hands in mid air. I look at Zaraki who grin at me.

"I was referring to you being Aizen's but now that he's uh how we say lock up that leaves you free"Kisuke explain slowly.

"I'm still in here" I answer making a gesture in my cell.

"Not for long although it was recommended to keep you under observation for at least a month"Kisuke replied. I shook my head.

"After all I had done?"I asked in disbelief that they would allow me to waltz out of here.

"You only acted under orders and true you are an espada but never mind that. Grimmjow has been given the same sentence only he's likely to wind up in our custody again"Kisuke pause as if trying to chew off a small amount of words.

"What makes you sure that I won't act irrational?"I asked skeptical.

"You have so far display an understanding of right and wrong"Kisuke look at me then at Zaraki.

"How do you know what I'm like? You don't know me" I shot vehemently.

"No but I can say he can"Kisuke pointed to Zaraki to confirm his point.

"I told him about your woes with Aizen"Zaraki continue for him. I shook my head.

"Great so you're letting me off cause I had domestic issues with him?"I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a bit more than just interest in your love life"Kisuke continue for Zaraki.

"We will let you go so long as you agree to help us keep Aizen in prison"Zaraki answer completing his thought.

"What!"I shriek unsure of what they were playing at. Did they really feel he would break loose?

"If he breaks out you are to help us track him down and capture him"Kisuke added this little taunt.

"So you are admitting your prison structure is cheesy?"I asked feeling heat rise on my cheeks. Wonder what makes them stupid in keeping a powerful god like being lock up rather than executed?

"No I say the spell I alone invented just for him should be sturdy for now but if he should find a way out and break loose"Kisuke answer rather please that I ask on Aizen's confinement. I didn't answer right away instead I look at him.

"After what he did to you there really should be no reason for you to linger by his side"Kisuke frown as he spoke. I peel the skin from my fingernail's bed off. I ponder the idea of me turning into a bounty hunter for them. Yes I would like the idea of getting even with Aizen.

"You have a point" I nodded to myself more than at him. No one could blame me for having a vendetta against him.

"I do deserve a new start and he's where he should be" I answer but wince at this comment. I knew Aizen would do the same if I were in his place.

"I'll agree to your terms. I do have a question for you?"I asked quickly.

"Grimmjow is one hundred percent on the band wagon"Zaraki guess on what he thought I was curious to know about. I shook my head no.

"Where do I live?"I asked looking at Kisuke for help.

"Well like I said since you have to be observe for a month you will be release from your cell and place in Zaraki's pad"Kisuke added with a little twinkle in his eyes. I look at Zaraki unsure of what he was playing at.


	4. Chapter 4

"Told them you be a guinea pig for Yachiru's little tests"Zaraki smile at me.

"What would that be?''I asked a little worried.

"Whether or not you can get along with non arrancars and if you like kids"Zaraki grin wolfishly.

"I don't care what you are as for the kid part" I hesitated on it.

"I don't have experience so don't expect me to ace it. Besides what's it to you? I should be allowed to pick whether or not I'm ready to handle kids" I answer hotly.

"We want to see if you can be friendlier to her if you are then we know you wouldn't hurt a fly"Kisuke open his fan again.

"Oh so the normal idea is for me to stay away from her since you think I kill children?"I asked catching on to the secret racism.

"Something like that"Kisuke turn to leave.

''It would be rewarding to see you are indeed different''Zaraki hinted while opening the door.

"It can't be that hard if you raise her and you're a psychopath" I mutter walking out. Zaraki grin at me.

"I'm just bloodthirsty love"Zaraki corrected with affection.

"What?"I stop in my tracks. Zaraki just shut the door close and lock it.

"Did you just say love?"I turn to him. Zaraki nodded looking smug about the pet name. I shook my head at him.

"No sir I have had much loving from Aizen and don't intend to have more" I answer crossing my arms.

"What's Grimmjow doing as a test to see if he's stable enough to live with?"I asked curious and itching to change the subject. Zaraki just sigh and shrug.

"That's up to Kuchiki so yeah good luck with him"Zaraki answer in a genuine manner.

"He is gonna make him do calligraphy huh?"I asked with a little joke.

"No he's going to throw something he knows will get him upset"Zaraki laugh at that.

I went ahead and follow Zaraki to his place where I was to be monitor for the so call experiment. I had a feeling there was more to it but could not for the life of me figure out what else was up. I began to wonder if Grimmjow was allowed to stay over here or at the so call Kuchiki's place. Then again if I knew this Captain bloke he was likely to make him sleep in the cell regardless of his so call probation.


	5. Chapter 5

I wore an apron on my waist and cross my arms. Yachiru was just delighted in making me dress accordingly to the mothers in the Living.

"You should put a ponytail on and wear a dress oh and don't forget to wear pearls around your neck"Yachiru coo flicking a page that had a corner folded. I snag the magazine and look at it. It was paying homage to all the TV moms that played a major inspiration to mothers for Mother's Day.

"That is an old tradition besides Mother's Day was last month" I shook the cover under her runny nose.

"So?"Yachiru squeal her brown eyes widening at me.

"I'm not a grown doll you can just dress up" I snap angrily.

"Don't you want the white picket fence?"Yumichika asked hinting at freedom I'm striving for.

"Yeah but this is not Halloween" I hissed. Yachiru just water up her eyes and cried.

"Shh"I hissed at her but she did not listen to me.

"Look what you've done"Yumichika snap running over to comfort her but she kept wailing.

"Now what?"Ikkaku ask appearing with his arms cross he had gone to use the restroom.

"I made her upset" I explain looking at him with some regret. Byakuya appear with candy in his hands.

"Byakushi"Yachiru stop wailing and started screaming in joy.

"You have to know how to handle kids they are our pride and joy not like you that go around eating humans"Byakuya look at me and lecture.

"I don't eat humans'' I hiss bitter at him. I could tell he was one whom Kisuke warn me about.

"Mayuri thinks you are incapable of parenting so I must say it's likely you have no maternal instinct and this experiment will fail"Byakuya continue with an arrogant attitude. Grimmjow appear with Renji.

"What are you doing here?"I asked Grimmjow who was looking at Renji.

"Piss off" Grimmjow snap at Renji to let go of him. Grimmjow turn to me and answer.

"This mother fucker wants me to do the imposible"Grimmjow look at Yachiru.

"What's that?"I asked thinking he been ask to suck his dick.

"He wants me to be a dad"Grimmjow made a face like he been ask to fuck Nnoitora.

"In the spirit of Father's Day you should brush up on it"Byakuya added smoothly.

"That's not till four weeks" I snap defending him from Byakuya.

"If he can't which I figure then you can count your freedom gone"Byakuya answer coldly.

"What do you know about parenting?"Grimmjow snap with his nose inches from Byakuya's. Renji step forward but Byakuya signal him not to engage.

"I know a lot more than you let's say that''Byakuya answer in a stern voice.

"Nel is kind enough to help you so quit whining"Renji snap at Grimmjow.

"So am I going to share Yachiru with them?"I asked cutting in.

"You will split a schedule with them"Byakuya continue over the other two arguments.

"So I and Zaraki have her and they do whatever till then?"I asked trying to see if I could grasp the concept.

"Shit"Grimmjow mutter under his breath. Byakuya and I look at him trying to figure out what was bothering him about the scenario.

"Can't Tia and I raise the little shit?''Grimmjow ask looking at me then at Byakuya.

"Make her do all the work and claim you did some? Do we look stupid to you? No we have others to see if you're cooperative"Byakuya answer not letting him get in a word.

"You do look stupid"Grimmjow snap at him. Byakuya narrow his grey eyes at him. I look to and from them noting that neither wanted to back down from their silent challenge. Renji and Ikkaku shifted uneasy as if expecting a brawl to break out. Yumichika was ushering Yachiru away in case a fight did occur. I decided to neutralize the tension by placing my right hand on Grimmjow's left shoulder. At the touch of my hand he relaxes but kept his teal eyes on Byakuya. It was Byakuya who look away when I spoke softly to Grimmjow to not do what I think he was going to do.

"Come we will leave at once"Byakuya turn and signal them to leave. Grimmjow waited till they were a good distance ahead of him before he follows them out the house. I stood at the doorway with my mind boggle down on the chances of us pulling this off. It seems to everyone that we were taking on the impossible and were likely to bomb it. I made a silent vow to show them that I was not going to be defeated this easily if Aizen taught me anything it's the fact that no matter how ugly things may seem they always take the turn for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

I notice Momo and Rangiku spent a lot of time together. I heard a rumor that they didn't like each other but hung out still for each time I was around or Aizen was mention they pop up. I soon learn that Momo and Rangiku were plotting to get rid of me. Why they would do that I didn't know. It was Zaraki who pointed out that Momo like Aizen and Rangiku supposingly slept with him. Great! Now I got Loly and Menoly reincarnated.

I decided to take little Yachiru out for a walk much to my surprise she had other plans.

"We should remodel the landscape of Byakushi house"Yachiru insisted taking my hand and race to the Kuchiki mansion. I follow a little astounded at how strong she was not to mention her grip was fiercely tight.

We appear at the so call grounds and began making tunnels in the house and out. By the time we finish making "trap doors" we headed back home. It was on the way back did we run into somebody. I had Yachiru on my right side when she halted as if sensing someone familiar. I stop walking and look at her before I could ask she answer me.

"Look it's Ken Chan ex"Yachiru squeal letting go of my hand.

I watch as she race to meet Rangiku in the middle of the road. Odd why was she away from her squad? Surely this woman had a life? Rangiku appear with treats in her hands. She had set out for the middle of nowhere and brought treats at that? Something told me she had planned this all out carefully for she was up to something. Yachiru took some while I watch in suspicion. I didn't take one but merely watch her like a hawk. Right away my mind conjures up the word bribe but why? I watch Rangiku while she bought her way on Yachiru's good side.

"What brings you two out?"Rangiku asked looking at me as if accusing me of secretly navigating the premises for future references.

"We stop at Byakushi's house"Yachiru answer licking her lips. I just stare coldly at Rangiku who stare back the same way.

"So I heard you and Aizen were over and done with is that true?"Rangiku asked completely ignoring Yachiru. I just glare at her not daring to tear my eyes away.

"I guess the cat's got your tongue"Rangiku sneer looking at my lips. I only step forward but kept my reiatsu under control.

"I would advise you lieutenant to go back to your post there is no need for a low bred like you to inquire about someone's status that is superior to you in comparison" I insulted on purpose just as I hope she blew up.

"How dare you insult me! If anyone is low bred it's you not me! No wonder Captain Aizen dump you"Rangiku added this last part to fatally wound me. I kept my nostrils from flaring.

"Now that you found the answer to your own question kindly step aside unlike you we have someone that loves us and worries about us" I snap knowing well she only had Gin and he was gone. Byakuya appear with Rukia just when Rangiku was about to open her trap.

"Captain Kuchiki"Rangiku spun around once she sense him as well.

"What are you three doing?"Byakuya ask looking at her then at me.

"Byakushi we were on our way back but mega booby Chan stop us"Yachiru sigh licking her oversize lollipop. I just smile in triumph at Rangiku's blown cover.

"Captain they were coming back from your grounds"Rangiku look at me when she said this. Rukia just watch us in silence with her mouth hanging open.

"Hmm"Byakuya look at me then at Rangiku. I kept my eyes on Rangiku while she kept hers on him.

"You two go back your quarters"Byakuya issue Rangiku and Yachiru.

"What about Shark Chan?" Yachiru stop walking next to Rangiku.

"I want to have a word with her"Byakuya answer. I could sense a horrible lecture from him. I use to think he reminded me a lot like Ulquiorra but now I change my mind. Yachiru and Rangiku wasted no time in getting away.

"You should not be trespassing on other people's homes much less a captain's private property"Byakuya began to accuse me. I watch Rukia squirm a little.

"May I speak?"I ask not making eye contact with him.

"What?"Byakuya hiss clearly annoy and not finish with his lecture.

"Yachiru wanted to show me around but I didn't want to go in the first place" I offer him my perspective. Byakuya just stare at me in disbelief.

"If you can't control her then I will assume you have no back bone thus you are a poor example for her"Byakuya went on "it's a small wonder you were label a high rank in Aizen's army".

"That has nothing to do with kids besides I don't think I have much freedom in raising another man's kid. Wouldn't you rather I was a laissez faire than anarchy?"I asked turning the tables on him.

"Don't kid yourself you are nowhere near a leadership role"Byakuya insulted me with little remorse he side step me and flash step to his manor. Rukia just stood there looking at me then at her brother before leaving me alone. I just lower my eyes and made my way back to Zaraki's house.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day

I drop of Yachiru at Nel's place. Grimmjow was sitting clam up on the sofa. I ask him with my eyes what was wrong.

"That prick is on purposely rubbing dirt in my face one of these days I'm a snap"Grimmjow open up to me. I took it he was venting on Byakuya since he too gave me the wrong impression. I ponder over the chances of him insulting Nel too since she was an ex espada.

"Oh Grimmjow it's not that bad be grateful Yachiru is potty train"Nel answer walking in the living room.

"Ch"Grimmjow snorted under his breath. Yachiru was heard racing up the stairs looking for her toys to play with. I strain my ears catching her feet coming back down.

"No way I'm a deal with little girls no way I'm going to"Grimmjow look at Yachiru who arrive dragging a large size doll house. I look at Nel who look rather giddy about it.

"Where did you get that" I asked a little perplex at the fancy purple ribbons wrap around the set and a giant bow on top to go with it.

"Byakushi bought it for me"Yachiru answer proudly.

"Son of a..."Grimmjow snarl in a low growl at his name mention.

"Shh"Nel answer him rather ecstatic herself at the play set.

"Figures"Grimmjow mutter still finishing his sentence. I got up and excuse myself leaving Grimmjow at her mercy.

I went back at Zaraki's place this time he and his loyal trustees were there. I walk in not making eye contact with them.

"Harribel would you like to go shopping with Yumichika?"Zaraki asked me. I look at Yumichika trying to figure out why he was going shopping over the other two. This guy may be trying to squeeze me for info no doubt. I wonder how close he was to Rangiku. I would soon find out that he was not that close to her.

"Why do you want to do that? Isn't that a woman's job?"I asked sounding a lot like Nnoitora. Ikkaku smirk at him then look at me.

"See even she said the same thing"Ikkaku poke Yumichika in the ribs. Yumichika just ignore him and answer me with a serious face.

"I saw a bunch of cute clothes and thought you would like to step out you know get some fresh air plus we could pick something up for Yachiru" Yumichika added slyly. Right away my intuition told me to be on guard around this one for he may be a lot more than he appears. I was so sure he was gay but the thought of mistaking him when he's not made me question my thought.

Zaraki look at me with interest to see if I was going to turn him down but I accepted his offer since I was no chicken. Yumichika stroll out letting me follow him from behind. I was about to ask him for money but he quickly assure me that he had some. We made our way to the mall which I like to add was very expensive at least in comparison to the Living. I wasn't interested in buying a lot since I felt rude in spending other people's money.

"You know it's not like this is the first time I've gone shopping for them"Yumichika answer peering through the windows to get a good view of Men's wear. I just kept my head straight not shaking or nodding it. Yumichika look away from the clothes and gaze into my eyes. I look at him for a second before looking at a lingerie store.

"Do you need anything?"Yumichika asked following my eyes to the store. I shook my head but kept my mouth shut. Yumichika just kept walking and made his way into a girl's clothing store that offer all kinds of goodies for underage misses. I follow him in and help pick out the clothes she would no doubt like. After we selected a good amount we made our way to the cashier. I look at the woman in front of us who had a little girl in her midst. I felt my eyes become watery since I knew I wanted a child of my own but was rob of it from Aizen.

Yumichika just shifted in the line carrying the clothes. It was hard as it was to try and get this woman to lighten up of course he would not have care but Zaraki insisted she be observe in different ways not just as a mother image. Yumichika look over at Tia and notice she was rather sad by the sight of a little girl holding her mother's hand. Was it possible a nerve had struck? Before he could gather more information the woman step away allowing him to move forth.


	8. Chapter 8

I watch as the girl and mother left the store each carrying a bag of clothes in tow. I heard Yumichika making small talk with the familiar cashier. I took it he had befriended her over the years of shopping. Once we were done we made our way back to Zaraki's place. Upon entering Zaraki race over to see what kind of clothes I got for myself but I insisted I did not and made up the excuse they had nothing of my taste. I glance over at the clock and notice it was time to pick up Yachiru. Ikkaku volunteer to go with me while Zaraki and Yumichika pow wow in secret.

"No offense but she seems anti social"Yumichika reported dumping the clothes in Yachiru's drawers. Zaraki hover near him wanting a full report.

"You said it seems?"Zaraki asked a little shock that he didn't say she was. Yumichika made it clear he did not trust or like Harribel. Shunsui on the other hand was rather open about her.

"At the checkout she was rather teary eye when she spotted a mother with a daughter"Yumichika quickly explains closing the drawers.

"Did she say anything about it?''Zaraki asked stroking his chin thoughtful if anything it tied in with his theory.

"Why would she say anything to me? No, she did not offer any explanation heck I could barely get her to open up"Yumichika answer coldly.

"It's possible she is a little shy around us"Zaraki defended her.

"Or she doesn't trust us"Yumihcika answer sure he was right about it.

"Well if we show her a good time and quit acting like Kuchiki then we can get her to come out of her shell"Zaraki answer in a confident manner.

"How do you plan on doing that?"Yumichika ask sure that it was between drinking and sparring from Zaraki. Zaraki did not answer.

I had made my way over to Nel's curious to see how things went with Grimmjow. I had just knocked on the door once when Grimmjow open it and race out. I step back watching the door shut behind him.

"No wonder Nnoitora hated girls"Grimmjow complain when I open my mouth to ask him what was wrong.

"Why is that?"I asked very intrigue to hear what Yachiru did to spoil his mind set on women.

"Little brats are spoil they want more and can't get enough of what they already have. Us guys on the other hand appreciate what you give them"Grimmjow complain looking like a whiner. Ikkaku smirk looking at me as if saying this is your toughest fighter?

"Not all girls are like that besides there are some guys who can't get enough themselves" I answer calmly.

"Oh yeah who?"Grimmjow asked making a face while crossing his arms clearly he was challenging me on the topic.

"Aizen"I answer with an ace up my sleeve. I had the name ready and on the tip of my tongue.

"Fair enough"Grimmjow pause reflecting on his tasted in sex, violence, and whatever else. Nel open the door and allow Yachiru to leave with me.

Next day

Yachiru woke me up by shaking me on the shoulders begging me for some ice cream. I sat up wondering what time it was. I notice it was early in the morning still for it was dark. I shook my head at her recalling the insult of Byakuya about me being a weak woman.

"Please"Yachiru batted her eye lashes and rested her head on my lap I just stare at her very coldly. The kid was not intimidated for she kept on I blame it on the years she spent with Zaraki.

"The ice cream store is open"Yachiru continue taking my hand and tug me lightly. I shook my head in a very silent manner.

"Ken Chan always get me what I want and whenever"Yachiru whine making her tears fall rapidly. I pull my hand away from her.

"I am not him besides it explains why you are so spoil" I answer hoping this bit of revelation would straighten her out. Yachiru just smile at me not taking my insult to heart.

"Blame it on Ken Chan, Byakushi, Mega Booby Chan oh and Yumichika"Yachiru made a list of names as she tick them off one by one on her fingers. I shook my head and made it clear she was not going to get things handed to her in life on a silver tray.

"It's just food why can't I have it?"Yachiru scream not caring if I was the only one in the house with her and close at that. I cover my ears and bargain with her to be quiet. The only time she shut up was when I agreed to take her out. I must say this kid was smart for one growing up under a Kenpachi.

I took her out and bought her the so call ice cream she craves with the money she had "borrowed" from someone. Before I could ask her where she got it from a couple of soul reapers appear looking at me rather suspiciously. Apparently Rangiku and Momo were instigating about me trying to do a covert operation in breaking Aizen out thus causing everyone to be on my back. It didn't help that I was out when it was still dark and seem rather uninterested in ice cream even though I was at an ice cream place. I explain to them I had to get it for Yachiru. It was later on reveal that Yachiru had swipe the money from Ranigku when she hung out with her two days ago. I really felt like shit now that I was label as a possible suspect for treason and thievery. I decided to keep my outings short.

"Why the heck are they doing this?"I asked rounding on Zaraki once I heard he was in his barrack and storm in with Yachiru in tow. It seems he had gotten word about me for the hell butterfly hover in mid air with us. The hell butterfly finishes its false report on me and flew off. Yachiru race outside to see if she could "fix" the problem she had cause for sharky chan.

"You know that isn't true" I corner Zaraki on his ex's motivations and my innocence. Zaraki look up from his seat.

"Well she's threatened by you"Zaraki answer making his face burrow in deep concentration.

"What! Why?"I asked sounding very please and uneasy about it at the same time. Zaraki relax sure he had come up with the right answer.

"Oh uh you're bigger than she is"Zaraki eye my breasts then continue "She thinks you manage to erase her memory from Aizen's heart".

"He has no heart so it's pointless to say he does" I snap hotly at him.

"Yes well she's made up her mind along with Momo that you are a danger to Aizen"Zaraki answer in some sick satisfied manner.

"That's crazy!"I yell offended at this accusation.

"Yeah Renji and Izuru even think the same and they're their friends" Zaraki answer calmly.

"Can't you punish them for spreading lies?"I asked a little bother by them.

"Yamamoto thinks it's harmless besides it keeps us on our toes"Zaraki counter my suggestion.


	9. Chapter 9

Raising little Yachiru wasn't as easy as I thought. The days went by quick but she was still a handful. Being coop up like I was for the past weeks Zaraki decided to ask me to Shunsui's wild sex party.

"Don't you think I would be breaking the law?"I snap sounding like a smart ass.

"Oh come on its just sex and booze"Zaraki answer making sure Yachiru wasn't around.

"No thanks I rather live a life of celibacy" I answer on purposely avoiding the topic on sex. Zaraki just look me over before shaking his head.

"Alright then you and I will do something different"Zaraki opted.

"You don't have to after all I can stay here while you go" I volunteer on extra babysitting. Zaraki made a face at that.

"Come on Harribel I know you're dying to get out shit I'm bored sitting around"Zaraki lean over and taunt me with his expression. I made a face at him trying to get him to agree to go so I could be left alone to wallow in my self pity.

"How would you like to spar?"Zaraki asked whipping out his sword. I felt my eyes grow big but quickly said no.

"You still owe me a good fight"Zaraki goaded. I felt my face grow hot since he did have a point.

"I don't have my sword" I answer sounding rather helpless without it.

"Then I guess we'll go by and pick it up"Zaraki grin leading me to twelve squad.

I pinch my nose unsure what the pungent smell was. I look to see where it was coming from. Captain Mayuri was out but left Nemu behind.

"Hey I'm here to collect a sword"Zaraki spoke banging his fist down on the table once. Nemu bow to him before racing off to get someone to bring it. I tug on his captain's coat insisting it would not work.

"Shut up and watch"Zaraki hiss brushing me off of him. Nemu appear with a loser that had three horns growing out of his forehead.

"May I ask why? Captain Mayuri made it clear that it's to remain..."head of research relayed.

"Hand it over"Zaraki leer reaching for it in a flash he whisk it out of his hands.

"You can't do that!"The researcher yells backing up. Nemu just gaze at me then at Zaraki.

"What should I tell my captain? He is going to be furious"Nemu seem to have put two and two together about Zaraki's motivations.

"Tell him to look me up and it's alright I have a need for it"Zaraki answer turning around and shove it in my hands. I blink my eyes feeling rather lost now that I had Tiburon.

"Go"Zaraki hiss softly so he could exit the laboratory. I look down and gaze at my sword noticing it had an eerie feeling to it. Did the crack head try to experiment with it? No doubt they were curious to see if our weapons work similar to theirs. The only difference was we assume a resurreccion form that was equipped with iron tough skin. I shuffle my feet along making haste. Once we got outside Zaraki whisk me to an old training ground where I was to duel with him. I didn't want to since I had my own morals but he insisted I didn't hold back. Great! Now if Rangiku or Momo were spying on me they could say I was attacking Zaraki or illegally acquire the sword that mysteriously appears in my possession no doubt.

Hitsuguya was making corrections on his paper work when Momo race in out of breath.

"Toshiro!"Momo yells clutching her chest. Rangiku appear sure that she had stumble across something big. Was it Aizen? Then again it could be that skank Harribel. Rangiku listen as she downloaded them on what she saw.

''Harribel is fighting Zaraki she broke in the twelve squad and took back her sword"Momo ramble on not allowing Toshiro to question her. Right away a flash back occur to Toshiro since he was well aware up close what she was like.

"What!"Rangiku yell racing out the door. Toshiro just bit his thumb. Momo continue to panic while he ponders over the chances of Zaraki being defeated.

"Momo are you sure?"Toshiro ask not sensing Grimmjow's reiatsu. Odd if he were her comrade he too should be equip and fighting.

"Yes why?"Momo ask shaking his arm urging him to call in an attack on the captain.

"You know as well as I do that Zaraki likes his battles private"Toshiro delay further.

"This is not about him!"Momo screech beside herself she was sure Harribel was out to kill Aizen since he had turn noble and did the right thing in attacking her.

"Let me check it out"Toshiro spoke and quick step away from her.

Byakuya was there with Rangiku watching the fight from the side lines. Toshiro appear grateful to see another logical colleague.

"Captain Kuchiki"Toshiro announce appearing by his side.

"Captain Hitsuguya"Byakuya answer not looking at him.

"You sense his reiatsu?"Toshiro ask looking at Zaraki who was releasing all his power and so was Tia.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't we do something?"Rangiku asked pulling out her sword.

"I don't think Zaraki is in immediate danger"Byakuya answer rather coolly.

"How can you say that? They're destroying everything around them?"Rangiku yell pointing a finger at the damage.

"If she was truly intent on killing him she has us to worry about"Byakuya insisted.

"So?"Rangiku asked not catching on.

"She didn't even acquire Grimmjow's assistance"Byakuya explain.

"How do you know?"Rangiku asked not convince.

"I just left him when I heard the explosions"Byakuya answer still calm.

''She's probably under the impression she can take us on. Toshiro you remember when we fought her? She had three people at one"Rangiku insisted ticking off names.

"Yes but she led him here to an abandon site? Wouldn't it be easier to attack him where ever?''Byakuya asked still doubt ful about what he sees.

"She probably doesn't want us to know"Rangiku shriek.

"She was wrong in thinking that"Byakuya answers still not convince.

"If I know Zaraki he's probably having fun with her"Toshiro cup his chin thoughtfully.

"Why didn't he send word through Ikkaku or Yumichika?"Rangiku snap annoy they doubt her. Just then Renji appear with Ikkaku.

"Captain according to Nemu he acquire the weapon for her"Renji reported to Byakuya.

"Yeah my Captain mention bout doing something fun since Harribel didn't want to attend Shunsui's party"Ikkaku went on to explain his captain. If only Zaraki knew he was going to be in serious trouble.

I had just exhausted myself and fell to the ground when Zaraki insisted I was close to beating him. Why was he so excited? I shook my head making it clear I wanted to call it off since I could not muster any strength in fact the near attack he sent from his sword just about knock me out. I felt so weak and strangely overwhelm. Was it possible I was getting rusty? I remember a time when I could go on for hours but strange as it was I was wheezing out of breath. Zaraki look over sensing the spectators that had gathered. I quickly put up my sword and got up from the ground. Zaraki appear close to me trying to help me up.

"I don't think they're happy"I observe spotting Renji's scare face and Byakuya's icy expression. Rangiku was rather beside herself but Ikkaku was trying to lighten the mood. Zaraki appear in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing Captain Zaraki?"Toshiro asked looking up at him. I immediately recognize the air of authority in this kid.

"Look squirt I was just stretching my legs and Harribel here volunteer to do some sparring''Zaraki answer looking down at him. It really tick him off that this kid treated him much similar to Kuchiki.

"You should have known better"Byakuya answer coldly. Was this man really as dumb as he appears? Who the hell in their right mind gives a dangerous criminal back their weapons?

"So I thought wrong and?"Zaraki challenge him. Byakuya just look at Harribel who look rather peaky. Was it possible Zaraki had drained her?

"You cause a panic!"Rangiku shriek putting up her sword.

"Keep your tits on"Zaraki wave her reply aside. Ikkaku snicker while Renji look offended.

"You can't talk to me like that just because you're my ex doesn't mean…"Rangiku began but Zaraki interrupted her.

"I'm a captain and I can say what I want"Zaraki snap offensively. There were still some old wounds from her dumping him.

"You need to return the weapon"Byakuya cut in the lovers' quarrel

"Yeah yeah"Zaraki remove the sword from Harribel and shove it in Byakuya's hand. Byakuya place it in Renji's hand to be located in second squad.


	11. Chapter 11

"For your actions you are to be strip without pay until further notice"Yamamoto announce over Zaraki's spar with Harribel. All the Captains listen as Yamamoto pass decision on his rash behavior. Zaraki just ignore the old fart and made his way out once he was dismiss.

"That woman is a bad influence on you"Byakuya mouth by his side.

"Shut it princess"Zaraki hiss making his way away from him. Byakuya just glare at him watching him leave. Upon entering his house he searches for Harribel who was fast asleep with Yachiru on her stomach.

"Hey"Zaraki announce gruffly waking her up. Harribel blink her eyes before sitting up.

"What did they do?"I asked afraid I cost him his rank.

"Nothing I can't get back"Zaraki answers very vague.

Before I could question him further he pick up Yachiru and place her in her bed. I follow watching him kiss her good night.

"Do you want to go out with me for a stroll?"Zaraki whisper he had peer over his right shoulder at me. I shifted unsure who was going to watch Yachiru.

"She's fast asleep besides it won't take long"Zaraki offer taking my hand and place it in his right arm.

Ikkaku was watching over Zaraki luckily he caught sight of them sneaking out. Not wanting to see his captain get in trouble he quickly made up an excuse to follow him.

We merely stroll down the different barracks each of us lost in thought. I could detect Ikkaku trailing behind us but said nothing since the tranquility was very much welcome. I began asking Zaraki questions on who the different captains were for each squad. Zaraki was very open about his response and answer all my questions.

"I guess it would have been better if we went to Shunsui's party"I murmur starting up the conversation.

"No he most likely would have serve natto and I hate that"Zaraki made up an excuse**. **ThenZaraki offers to take me out tomorrow on a detour. I asked him where to and he said he take me to a couple of places he's been to. We quickly finish our stroll and headed back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night

After dropping off Yachiru I and Zaraki took a stroll down the paths of some districts he claim to have pass through. I look over my shoulder and notice that his squad was trailing behind us but at a distance. I took it they were scare for their captain since I was rumor to be in league with Sosuke. Zaraki notice I was watching his squad members.

"Just ignore them I tried to shake them off but Ikkaku argue they were bored and desperate to get off the training grounds"Zaraki answer leaning in close to me. I smile at him flashing my white teeth.

"Do they honestly think I'm strong enough to take you on?"I asked playing surprise.

"They think you're dangerous than any opponent I've fought"Zaraki explain.

"Why?"I asked curious to see what they thought about me.

"You're beautiful and a hell of a good fighter"Zaraki answer quickly.

"A dangerous combination" I tease brushing my long hair over my shoulder.

"Something like that I suppose they feel I'll go gaga over you and become wreck less"Zaraki answer on my wicked traits.

"So do you have any past girlfriends besides Rangiku?"I ask not really aware that I was flaunting my small interest in him.

"Well to be honest I have some but they're not worth talking about"Zaraki reveal.

"Are they here in the squad?"I look over at his squad but notice they had no girls.

"Oh no they're just a companion you can buy for a night"Zaraki answer resuming his stroll.

"Oh so they're all over?"I asked looking at him then at the street corner hookers. I began to ponder on how many women he met and how many of them he returns to? Then a thought hit me. Did Aizen also indulge in them since he was captain once? If I knew him which I had an idea on his appetite it was likely he did. How many of them did Aizen return to? With that being said did any of them get killed or did they fall madly in love with him like me? I felt obligated to ask the girls about Aizen but decided that wouldn't be appropriate around Zaraki after all how could he stand there and listen to me inquire about Sosuke my ex? I figure I let it go since it was likely to upset me and there was no sense in doing that. Besides I would only look like a love sick espada attack to an ex shinigami.

"You're quiet"Zaraki broke into my thoughts and look at the girls that I was focus on.

"If it has to do with what we discuss I can assure you…"Zaraki spoke striking me as a bit worried about what I thought of him.

"No I was just reflecting on my thoughts about the past" I answer quickly shaking my head. My hair flew around my face.

"Captain shouldn't we be heading back?"A member yells catching our attention.

"Why is there a curfew for you?"I joke turning around to leave.

"No they just don't want us spending the night in a ghetto district that's all"Zaraki explain.

"Why?"I asked.

"They think you are likely to slip out that way undetected"Zaraki answer running a hand through his black spiky hair.

"Why do you wear bells on the tip?"I ask looking at him in bewilderment.

"So my opponents can hear me when I approach them for a fight after all it's no fun if I catch them by surprise and end the fight right away"Zaraki answer grinning.

"Oh I thought they were some hair decorations you got talk into wearing by Yachiru"I murmur.

"She helps me put them on but Yumichika offers to"Zaraki volunteer information.

"Do you let him help?"I asked curious to know.

"No I think it's rather homo if I did"Zaraki smirk and cross his arms.

"So like is he gay or straight?"I ask looking at him with Ikkaku.

"Oh that's none of my business all I know he's a he"Zaraki laugh rather loud.

"Why did you think he was a she?"I asked laughing.

"The first time I met him and Ikkaku he had long hair I shit you not he look like a chick"Zaraki explain clutching his sides.

"So you did" I laugh covering my mouth. I immediately had a flash back of Luppi who look rather feminine to.

"And Ikkaku? What's the story behind him?''I asked looking at Ikkaku.

"He's dying to be the next Kenpachi"Zaraki answer rather casual about him.

"Oh doesn't that bother you?"I asked.

"No I'm rather flatter"Zaraki answer leading us closer to his squad by now they had linger behind waiting for us to catch up to them. Once we did we trek back to the Soul Society where we remain.


	13. Chapter 13

Another day

"I'm thirsty I could use a drink" I hinted for our next date. Zaraki took me to a bar. Zaraki challenge me to a drinking contest which I like to say I have never done. I like to point out that I had never gotten drunk except for the time I drank wine with Aizen but I technically got carried away with it. Ikkaku follow us making his way over to get our drinks. Yumichika appear to my surprise. I wonder who he got to babysit Yachiru. Maybe Grimmjow since she was schedule to be with him. Surprisingly I manage to down sixteen sake shots despite it being my first time in sampling a hard drink. I had a high tolerance for a light weight. Zaraki look like he was nowhere near drunk. I took it he was a veteran in drinking. It wasn't long before I became drunk. I got up on the table and began striping down my top catching Zaraki's attention. I threw my blouse at Ikkaku who caught it while Yumichika just gasp loudly in disbelief at my stark top. I began to dance horribly to an invisible song that I played mentally. After that the rest of the evening was a blur. I only remember falling off the table and peering up Zaraki's concern face. A crowd of men had gather around as I slowly black out. Basically Zaraki won the contest. The next day I woke up alone in my bed. My head was throbbing pretty badly from the hangover.

"I don't feel good" I croak my voice rather hoarse and dry. My lips crack and I felt my stomach turn making loud noises. I got up and felt light headed since I rose rather quickly. My heart jumps back in my throat and I had a sudden urge to gag. Afraid that I might throw up over Zaraki's carpet I race to the restroom forgetting to shut the door behind me. I felt chunky food fly through my mouth as I cough into the toilet. I clutch the sides of the toilet shaking violently. Yachiru appear in the doorway rubbing her eyes wide awake.

"What's wrong Shark Chan?"Yachiru asked yawning then blink wide awake. I became alert now that I stop making loud noises.

"I think I'm sick with something" I answer falling to my knees. Yachiru watch as I sunk on the floor and rested.

"I'll get fourth squad since they deal with this kind of stuff"Yachiru announce running.

"Yachiru don't!" I yelled looking at her. Yachiru stop and turn around coming back into view

"Why not?"Yachiru asked a little perplex .I remember it was getting close to Father's day and I had yet to get something for Zaraki. I had hoped to do some shopping today.

"I don't want to spoil Zaraki's big day since we're going to shop for him" I answer a little shaky.

"Ken Chan is still out and will probably rest once he gets in"Yachiru answer rubbing her chin. I nodded my head and smile at her.

"Let me clean up and I'll be ready to shop" I answer mustering what little strength I had left. I could not eat or drink anything including water to my dismay. After what I just did last night it would make sense that I could not keep any food down. I remember how expensive the mall was at the Soul Society so I decided to ask Byakuya for permission to go to the World of the Living. Yamamoto was out on a mission so Byakuya was likely the next best person to harass on my leaving. I was permitted to take Yachiru with me. We arrive in the Living dress casual or normal like to pass as humans. To our misfortune I had fainting spells. The whole day I was drain and weak. Yachiru decided to stop by Urahara's shop and pick his brain on the matter.

"Sure I like to help"Kisuke answer waving a fan open and cover his mouth. I stroll in and sat on a drawn chair that was offer to me.

"What seems to be the trouble?"Kisuke asked looking at me then at Yachiru.

"She didn't want to see a doctor but now that's out of the question. We came here to seek advice from you"Yachiru sounded rather grown up. I nodded and sip on his home made tea.

"Aw I take it you felt ashamed about harassing Zaraki for a doctor and decided to tough it out "Kisuke coo looking at me as if I were an inspiration for love.

"I feel like crap"I answer coughing up the tea contents. Kisuke shook his head at me.

"Could you help Shark Chan?"Yachiru asked leaning forward.

"Well I was head of the research squad not that I'm qualified to be call a doctor"Kisuke joke looking at me then at Yachiru.

"Could you do some research?"I asked touching my forehead. I felt like I was about to fall over any minute. Kisuke insisted that he was going to draw my blood since it was likely contaminated with whatever is chasing me. Afterwards we left making our way to the mall.


	14. Chapter 14

After the mall we made our way back to the shop where Kisuke was waiting inside looking rather smug.

"We got Kenny some stuff"Yachiru ran over to show him.

"Oh I'm sure he'll like that"Kisuke answer looking down in the bags.

"Could you tell me what's up?"I asked a little anxious to find out about my illness.

"Yes uh Yachiru why don't you go to the back and pick out a favorite candy to go with your gifts?"Kisuke turn her around and pointed. Yachiru races off leaving us alone. I raise a blonde eyebrow but said nothing at the sudden distraction.

"Well I'm please to say it's not fatal"Kisuke stop messing with his fan.

"So?"I asked leaning forward to hear. Kisuke just gesture for me to take a seat.

"You're pregnant"Kisuke answer looking me straight in the eyes.

"How is that possible?"I asked looking at Kisuke.

"You must have been pregnant when you fought in Karakura Town" he answers sadly.

"What!"I yelled in shock. Was I really? How could I have not known?

"You mean to tell me Aizen took not only my life but our baby's as well?"I asked feeling hatred grow.

"Unless you had sex with Zaraki?"Kisuke opted. To be honest I did but that was in a gigai form not my actual body.

"The only time I had sex was with Aizen and that was before Karakura Town" I added counting back to the last time we had sex. I recall Mila Rose begging me to take a test but I never got the results.

"You think if he knew he wouldn't have attack me?"I asked Kisuke.

"I don't think it matter to him"Kisuke consider his coldness. I recall however Aizen taking in consideration of having a baby with me. Surely he would not say that then back stab me right?

"To be honest that's why I and Zaraki had you brought back by Orihime and place under close observation"Kisuke explain in his secret plan that I had a feeling about but didn't know at the time what was up.

"So did Zaraki share his plan with the others?"I ask wondering if that's why Byakuya hover near me when Zaraki wasn't around.

"Uh not everyone is aware in his insight"Kisuke answer shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Yachiru appear with a licorice she had selected to take back with us. I felt stupid after all Zaraki knew my chances of having a baby and I didn't. Like Aizen he had more an idea about my body than I did. Rather pathetic that I didn't know that huh? Come to think of it Mila Rose and Szayel probably had the same hunch about me. It wouldn't surprise me if Gin did to since he was bent on getting me back together with Sosuke at the time. The only ones I felt that didn't know were Yammy, Nnoitora, Grimmjow and Stark. Geez I didn't feel too bad about my dumb ass being left in the dark.

"How will the baby grow up?"I asked unsure of my child's upbringing.

"Well we can't say for sure although the saying goes an apple doesn't fall far from the tree"Kisuke added. I knew that meant the worst since it was possible the baby should it be a boy would want to be like his father. I made up my mind that I wouldn't allow that to happen. The only problem was how could I make sure he didn't wind up like him?

"Zaraki hopes to save the kid from the fate his dad suffers"Kisuke added in response to my thoughts on what actions should be taken.

"How does he plan on doing that?"I asked scare and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm sure you will find out"Kisuke smile tucking his fan in his coat pocket. I left with Yachiru feeling rather bum out about my obstacle. I could always tell Grimmjow but he was likely to rip my head off.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do me! Do me!"Rangiku cried riding Zaraki. Tia had stepped out to do some shopping with Yachiru. Zaraki woke up with morning wood. Conveniently Rangiku appear in lingerie and a coat to go with it. Zaraki decided he could indulge a little with his ex. Ikkaku warn him about getting caught. Tia had just learned she was pregnant and made her way back to the Soul Society.

"Won't Kenny be happy?"Yachiru sang running along side of me. I shook my head at her.

"It's not his Yachiru its Aizen's"I added truthful. Yachiru stop then look at me.

"You don't like Kenny?"Yachiru asked hurt.

"I do but I don't think he want me especially if he knew I'm with another man's child" I began to weep.

"Have some candy"Yachiru offer digging in her pockets. I took a blue one when she produces a handful of them. We made our way back to Zaraki's house. I notice that Ikkaku had taken the squad out. Yumichika on the other hand was hovering outside the house.

"What's up?"I asked moving past him.

"You can't go in there!"Yumichika shriek in a high voice. I look around to see if I was in Byakuya's house by mistake. I then detected Rangiku and Zaraki.

"Yachiru stay outside" I order making my way. Yumichika block the door way. In a flash Yachiru dove on Yumichika providing me time to slip in.

"No lieutenant get off! Captain Zaraki Tia is here"Yumichika scream awfully high on his lungs. I race to Zaraki's bedroom. I heard scrapping of feet and hush voices.

''I thought you said she was out?"Rangiku's shrilling voice accuses him. I stood at the doorway with my arms cross waiting for them to come out. Rangiku open the door and step out crashing into me.

"Harribel"Rangiku step back wearing a coat which I like to point out was hot to wear for the summer. Zaraki appear behind her peering over her shoulder.

"So kind of you to keep him company while I was away" I hiss in a dangerous tone.

"It's not what it looks like?"Rangiku sounded like she was questioning me rather than defending her actions. I was insulted!

"Is that so?"I step forward towards her. I could smell their scent on each other.

"Tia please"Zaraki pleaded for me to remain cool. Rangiku slip past me running for her life.

"You disgust me! You're no better than Aizen!"I yelled punching my fist into a wall.

Zaraki just watch as I punch a hole in the wall then sped off to my room. I didn't look back I just race into my room and slam the door shut. I stroll in my room and look both ways searching for something to get a hold of. I immediately seize the dresser and slid it across the doorway blocking the entrance taking care to prevent Zaraki from invading my room. Zarkai didn't try to force his way in instead he hung out with Yachiru. Yumichika fled to tell Ikkaku about Tia's discovery.

After I barricaded the door I lean against the wall falling to my knees. I began to sob perhaps it was because of my pregnancy or Zaraki's infidelity I'm not sure. To love or love me not that was the question. If Zaraki truly care for me he never would have slept with Rangiku right? At the same time I felt stupid for believing he would see me as the lonely being I was. I knew I had a bad past but for once I was willing to give man a second chance despite my rough upbringing with males of my kind and Aizen's betrayal. I could always become bitter and harbor a deep hatred for men but I didn't want to be that way. Now that I was going to be a mother I wanted to peer at the world through new eyes. I wanted the best for my child especially if it should be a girl. I don't think I want her to grow up insecure around men. I yearn to give her all that I never had including genuine love. I knew like most females she would yearn for love and adoration by males who could provide her that since she had no father. I became worried since I knew she would be vulnerable to manipulation like me. No mother wants the worst for her daughter. With or without Zaraki I wanted to make my baby happy. I fell asleep on my bed. By the time I woke up it was time for breakfast. I stroll down bumping into Zaraki who was lingering.

"I want to apologize for what happen yesterday"Zaraki began his thought out remorse.

"You should" I snap aggressively.

"I don't know what happen I just mess up I'm sorry"Zaraki answer looking sympathetic.

"Why should I believe you?"I answer rudely making my way around him.

"I heard you were expecting"Zaraki answer looking at me in a pleading way. He causes me to stop. I began to wonder how he knew since I said nothing.

"Yachiru told me about it"Zaraki answer my thoughts. He took my right hand in his left hand.

"Lucky for you it's not yours so don't worry about the responsibility" I snap at him.

"I don't give a shit who the dad is though I could care less if it was Aizen's. I only care about you"Zaraki answer honestly.

"Are you admitting you have a crush on me?"I asked coldly not daring to show my weakness at his apology that touches me.

"Please don't push me away Harribel I like you"Zaraki admit the truth. I was about to ask him what he meant but he continue his speech.

"Ever since you and I fuck I could not stop thinking about you"Zaraki refer to our last sex in the Living. I lock my eyes with his well the one that was not cover. I look at him with some concern.

"Surely you wanted a good spar nothing more?"I asked.

"No it was more than that I like to say it was at first but now I'm having second thoughts about you"Zaraki look at me. I began to believe him but push him away when he lean over and tried to kiss me.

"As much as I like to live with you I can't. Carrying Aizen's baby and all I don't think you want to be with me especially if I have drama from Aizen"I added. Zaraki looked at me as though I had said a terrible thing.

''Yachiru didn't have a mom and she came out alright"Zaraki said at last. We were next to her room. I look over to see her. Yachiru was sound asleep.

"You're a guy you can handle it by yourself I can't" I spoke feeling down.

"Yes you can and I'll prove it to you"Zaraki added. We kissed from where we stood. I decided to give Zaraki a second chance and bury the past.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" I murmur with tears.

"As long as I get a good spar from Aizen then I'm in"Zaraki joke about him.

"I don't know how he'll take it" I added a little scare and curious.


	16. Chapter 16

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him?"I asked thinking about my best options.

"No tell him so he knows where to go when he breaks out"Zaraki grin at me.

"You wanna send him here?"I asked a little uneasy.

"Shit do I look like a pussy?"Zaraki asked pulling back for me to see him clearly. I shook my head at his question.

"No I'm not sure about him that's all" I spoke on what was on my mind. Of course if it wasn't one thing it was another. An image of Rangiku appears in my mind for the second time. I couldn't help but feel if it wasn't Aizen who was going to come between us it might be Rangiku since she had an interest in Zaraki. I made it clear Zaraki was not to be alone with Rangiku again. In fact he had to have others around them should they cross paths again. I didn't mind if it was Ikkaku or Retsu so long as he was watch like I am no doubt.

Just then Yachiru woke up and suggested we should eat breakfast at Nel's place. I didn't mind dropping by her place besides I wanted to see how Grimmjow was.

"Kitty Chan"Yachiru called Grimmjow it was his nickname.

"Dumb shit I'm Grimmjow"he snap serving her breakfast. Nel giggle covering her mouth.

"Ram Chan"Yachiru look at Nel.

"Can you get my mom some water she's having a baby and I don't want him to starve"Yachiru slip on my expectancy. Everyone froze in the kitchen.

"Say what?"Grimmjow asked looking at me like I had broke the law.

"You're having a baby?"Nel asked her eyes widening. Zaraki wrap his arms around me.

"Yeah so what?"Zaraki demanded in a no nonsense manner.

"Congrats Zaraki"Nel cried using super acceleration in hugging Zaraki. I look at Grimmjow who studied me hard like he did with Ulquiorra.

"Can I have a word with you?"Grimmjow asked tuning out Nel. I nodded proceeding outside in the back yard.

"I'm not gonna jump to conclusions but it is Zaraki's right?"Grimmjow asked looking at me.

"What makes you ask that?"I ask not answering him.

"Come on Tia you and I know how hot and heavy you were with Aizen"Grimmjow snap. I had to admit he wasn't as dumb as I thought.

I still refuse to answer him instead I lower my eyes and wore an expression of one who wasn't please with the truth. Grimmjow look at the sky then back at me.

"Yeah you're right about it being Aizen's I never once had sex with Zaraki since I resurrected" I admitted.

"So what's gonna happen?"Grimmjow asked about my future and the baby's.

"I don't know Zaraki said he take care of it" I relayed what I was told.

"Don't tell Aizen you and I know he won't give a flying fuck"Griimmjow spoke sure of himself.

"You don't think he'll change?"I asked sounding a little optimistic. Grimmjow narrow his teal eyes at me and gave me a death look. I'm pretty sure that was a no.

"You and Nel are reborn right?"I frisk him in return.

"Yeah but a leopard can't change its spot remember that"Grimmjow quote.

"You would know" I answer in reference to him being a feline in his resurreccion form however Grimmjow took it another way.

"I change cause I had to but Aizen doesn't want to and you can't make him. If he wants to then he'll change on his own"Grimmjow sounded paternal almost. I was shock.

"I don't want a repeat from Karakura Town"Grimmjow spoke sounding different. I wince at the mere mention of it. Yes he had a point. It seems so long ago and yet it wasn't.

"Abort the little problem trust me it'll only bring you heart ache"Grimmjow advise looking at my flat stomach.

"I know what Aizen did to me was horrible but is that wise?"I asked wiping my tears. It was a bitter sweet moment for me. I wanted to have a baby so badly and yet he had a point about me bearing a monster's child. Grimmjow said nothing but left me alone so I could think over my options. I knew Zaraki was for me having the baby since he had a more insight in my desires than Grimmjow.


	17. Chapter 17

I decided to go against my better judgment and inform Aizen about our baby. Grimmjow caught wind and insisted he come along in case things got ugly.

"How is this you and I can go visit Aizen and if he pisses you off then use the kid as collateral"Grimmjow grin looking rather excited about pushing Aizen's emotions. I didn't say anything. Instead I wish for Zaraki's support but knew he was busy. Zaraki was out with his squad but knew what I plan to do. The only one I had to get through was Byakuya since he made it hard to let Grimmjow go. Also Zaraki had no idea where Aizen was kept. The only reason he didn't know was because he didn't care to know and Yamamoto thinks he'll turn traitor like he did with Ichigo once. I had a feeling Byakuya knew on the other hand. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I approach Byakuya hoping to win Grimmjow's permission to visit Aizen with me.

"Can we see Lord Aizen?"I asked in disbelief that I had just asked that. Grimmjow lick his lips and look at Byakuya. Byakuya pause searching us for any signs as to why.

"He knock Tia up"Grimmjow snap at his search. I shot him a look.

"In that case you should restrain from seeing him. Wouldn't want you to go traitor on us''Byakuya spoke laying his calligraphy brush down.

"I beg to differ" I answer already arm with an explanation.

"You said you wanted me to keep him from escaping I'm sure I could hold some influence on him" I spoke sure that I had a point.

''Yeah to break out"Byakuya snap.

"No I think I can have some latter on him" I insisted.

"Aizen cannot be manipulated in fact it's he who does the manipulating"Byakuya reminded me.

"I'm aware of it thank you" I hiss defiantly. Grimmjow just stare him down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Byakuya look at him.

"Waiting for you sir"Grimmjow added in a sarcastic tone I've heard him use before.

"To give us permission"Grimmjow added some ownership to his reply.

"So long as there are guards present during your rondevu and you two are not to go in at the same time"Byakuya eye him then me. I snorted at his over precaution on a possible jail break.

"Yeah yeah whatever"Grimmjow mutter tuning him out like I did. Byakuya provided us the coordination to Aizen's confinement. We trek along making haste on our time for it was Father's day and I was anxious to get back with Zaraki. Upon reaching the location Grimmjow insisted he go in first to sort of see what the set up was like.

"Oy lookie here! Fancy meeting you in there"Grimmjow taunted looking at Aizen behind bars. I was not in the same room but was able to peer through the door that separated the cell from the entrance of the building.

"How is it that you're in there and I'm out here?"Grimmjow mock in an insulting voice.

"I'm please to see you manage to surivive"Aizen spoke his voice sounding surprising sweet like honey. I forgot how much influence his hypnotic voice had on me.

"I wanna say fuck you and the shit you brought me FYI it only made me stronger"Grimmjow snap.

"Glad to hear I could help"Aizen retorted calmly.

"Look dumb ass the idea that you went solo on us is still enough to make me wanna rip your balls off. Lucky you are behind bars bitch"Grimmjow threaten getting close. I look over at the guards outside. They look at each other then issue me aside. They peer in and saw the guard inside had jumped up from his seat.

"Take him out he's through with me"Aizen order his prison guard. Grimmjow just shrug off the guard before walking away. I step aside watching him as he passed me by.

"Got him ready for you"Grimmjow mutter hotly. I stroll in with the same guard that escorted Grimmjow. I suppress my reiatsu in hopes Aizen wouldn't detect our baby. Aizen look very shock to see me in fact I say he acted like I had been brought back from the dead.

"Tia"Aizen spoke catching his error then added "Miss Harribel do forgive me for being informal". I shook my head and look at Grimmjow. Grimmjow look at me through the door.

"I wanted to see you "I added with some sincerity. The body guard just planted himself on a chair. I look over and continue.

"I say it's been long but it's only been a few what weeks?"I asked strolling close to the bars. Aizen just sat on his butt watching me closely. I knew he was stun to see me and was probably searching me for motives I might have.

"I thought you were dead"Aizen finally added when he came up with one.

"I was dead in fact I was crossing over when Inoue interfere and pulled me back"I explain making sure to not sound bitter but I was clearly. Aizen just trace his lips with his forefinger.

"So they brought you back to do what?"Aizen search me mentally. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"It's Father's day" I added hoping to drive a wedge between him and I.

"Why do I care?"Aizen asked sounding harsh at the idea I on purposely drew.

"Thought you want to know that I'm out on the idea that I can do community service with little Yachiru that's all" I added keeping some of the truth for him to know.

"I see so now you've become Zaraki's bitch"Aizen added with a little sneer. I look at him feeling scorn but said nothing.

"We're not intimate we're just friends'' I added in doubt he knew about my previous affair with Zaraki in the Living.

"Don't lie to me Tia now that it's out in the open I might as well tell you why I did what I did to you"Aizen added softly.

"I want to know why?"I asked getting close to the bars.

"Alright Miss time to go" the guard stood up and places his hands on me. I refuse looking earnestly at Aizen. Aizen stood up looking through the bars at me.

"It's alright she can stay"Aizen assure his protector.

"But sir her time is up" guard look at him. Aizen shot him a nasty look. The guard's eyes grew wide and he loosens his grip on my shoulders.

"Yes sir''guard look at me then back at him. The guard let go of me and walk back to his chair. I look over my shoulder to see him watching me still. I look back at Aizen who was sitting back down.

"Why did you do it?"I asked bringing up the question once more.

''You're asking me on what I did in Karakura Town?"Aizen asked looking at me.

"Yes" I answer.

"Well I hated you"Aizen look coldly at me. I was surprise since I had done nothing to provoke him that deep.

"Why?"I asked clutching the bars with my fingertips. I could feel the magical surge as it repel me from breaking through the barrier.

"Because I wasn't a god at the time. I didn't know how things would turn out"Aizen spoke softly his voice barely a whisper and yet I could make out the words.

"So how about now?"I asked looking at him.

"I don't hate you"Aizen answer locking his gaze on me.

"Is it because you're a god?"I asked sure that it was.

"Yes"Aizen nodded his reply.


	18. Chapter 18

"Besides there's more would you like to hear?"Aizen asked me.

"I'm listening you selfish bastard"I snarl keeping my voice down a bit. The guard just ate his lunch.

"I knew about you fucking him and that's mostly why I decided not to share my power with you"Aizen spoke in a serious tone.

"You bastard you knew and yet you had sex with me just to turn around and throw me under the bus" I added a little too aggressive.

"I had to string you along somehow. You got what you deserve"Aizen defended his actions.

"How did you know about us?"I asked thinking hard on the incident.

"Szayel did a test on your gigai and notice that there were uh shall we say reiatsu from him"Aizen added a little proud.

"I never once lied to you" I snap.

"You never brought it up"Aizen jump up and appear inches from me. Luckily the bars were between us.

"I never stop loving you. Zaraki was just a fuck nothing more" I added truthful.

"Sorry that you feel that way"Aizen hiss with some coldness.

"Besides we were broken up so it doesn't count as adultery" I snap back in defense.

"You said you were going to be mine and only mine"Aizen hiss narrowing his eyes.

"When did I say that?"I asked perplex he was starting to sound like other women or like me.

"You know I have had no other and will only say your name"Aizen quote word for word. I must say that did ring a bell.

"Look you said if I recall correctly" I added "that it was just a fling nothing more" I shot back at him. Those words were close to what he said to me when he dump me.

"Yes, I did say that but that doesn't mean I stop loving you"Aizen stop when he slip.

"Did you love me when you killed me?"I hissed. This man was sick if he thought he could say that.

"I didn't want you to suffer in the hands of the shinigami. They were overpowering us this I saw"Aizen added.

"You weren't that desperate to save us!" I yelled. The guard appears by me grabbing me on the shoulder.

"Miss it's time for you to go" he added. This time Aizen did not stop him from leading me out.

Grimmjow back away when he saw I had to be carried out. I was still determine to make Aizen appear the villain not me.

"Take it he didn't get the news"Grimmjow ask watching me lay on my stomach. The guard threw me on the ground.

"No" I shot back. Grimmjow look at the three guards who were exchanging words about us.

"Why does the bastard get better treatment than us?"I asked looking at the over protective guards. One of them left leaving the other two on guard. They pulled their swords out and look at us as if we were insane enough to break through. Grimmjow and I decided to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

I went back home and celebrated Father's day with Zaraki. I told Zaraki about my visit. The whole time I was there I thought about Aizen. I decided to take my mind off of him. To my knowledge there weren't many dads in the thirteen court guard squad. I heard Byakuya went to spend time with his grandpa. It was Yachiru who insisted I ate plenty of sweets for the baby's sweet tooth. Yumichika insisted the baby was going to have cavities before it was even born.

"I don't care if I'm a kid and I like candy then so shall the baby. I know what he likes"Yachiru argue over the candy.

"How do you know it's not a she?"Yumichika corner her on the baby's sex.

"It could be"Yachiru pause on reflection. Ikkaku laugh loudly catching her attention and Yumichika's.

"Can you see Aizen with a daughter?"Ikkaku asked throwing in his opinion.

"Yes he had practice with Momo"Yumichika answer him.

"So you think"Ikkaku argue his point.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Yumichika snap on defense.

"I see him with a boy"Ikkaku argue with Yumichika.

"Just because he had Momo doesn't mean he wants a girl remember she's in love with him so he may not see her as a daughter"Ikkaku went on to explain his idea.

"Aizen never once made a pass to Momo"Yumichika defended her.

"So?"Ikkaku snorted thinking there was such thing as one night stands.

"He's got some idea of raising little girls"Yumichika ramble on his theory.

"No he probably likes them but doesn't want one personally"Ikkaku argue over his taste in kids. I listen with Zaraki.

"Well"Yumichika snap offended at the accusation. Yumichika look at Yachiru then at Zaraki.

"How can you sit there and say that? Look at Zaraki he has a daughter"Yumichika argue.

"Don't act surprise"Ikkaku argue over boys being worth more than girls.

"Girls are only use for one thing only and that's making babies"Ikkaku look at me then at Yachiru.

"If I know Aizen he probably aim for a son"Ikkaku push his point further.

"He didn't even know about it! It was probably unplanned"Yumichika snap at him. He looks at me then at Zaraki to see if either of us objects.

"Even better! Now that he knows he wants a son no doubt"Ikkaku insisted on his belief. I smile not sure who was right. Part of me felt Ikkaku was right since he most likely tried for a boy. I just hope if the baby is a girl he won't love her less. That is if he loves still. I made a note to frisk Aizen on it. I ask Zaraki what he thought about the baby.

"So long as the baby is healthy it doesn't matter"Zaraki answer. I smile at him but said nothing about his answer in avoiding the question.

"I'm going to see if I can schedule you for a doctor's visit"Zaraki change the subject. I nodded my head and smile at him. I said good night and turn in. The rest of the night went by rather quiet.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later I decided to visit Aizen. This time I would tell him the news. I was praying really hard that the visit would go smoother than the previous one. I stroll in taking a seat in front of Aizen's cell. Aizen was working on his calligraphy today. The guard he had was different from the previous visit. The guard just left us alone while he did his own thing.

"I'm going to have a baby" I spoke keeping my face emotionless so he wouldn't see the torment I went through in saying that. Aizen turn around slowly looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm happy for you though it's unexpected. I know you wanted a baby and I suppose you got your wish not that I couldn't provide you one "Aizen added softly.

"Aren't you going to ask me who the dad is?"I asked setting him up. Aizen perk up his eyebrow but said nothing.

"It's yours" I answer softly. Damn! Orihime must have turn time for the baby not just Tia Aizen thought. Aizen quickly calculated the time it was likely conceive. It would have to be during the time he broke up with Tia.

"A fair trade considering I wanted to be a god and you wanted a little one"Aizen joke between us. I glare at him in anger. Aizen became serious when he saw the distress etch in my face.

"In that case you deserve my best wishes if anyone could handle the task it be you"Aizen judge me.

"Not Momo or Rangiku?"I asked clearly bitter about the mention of their names. Aizen smile at me but said nothing for he kept his opinion to himself. I decided to continue the conversation about them.

"Speaking of which I heard about Momo's little infatuation about you" I spoke softly looking a little disgusted.

"She is seen more as a daughter nothing more to me"Aizen answer calmly. Clearly Tia was threaten by them.

"Rangiku?"I asked damn sure he had to like her assets.

"I had an affair with her while she was dating Gin but that didn't last long"Aizen added a little dull. I narrow my eyes at him but kept my mouth shut. Aizen could sense the anger in me when he admits to it.

"What! She slept with all three of you?"I asked sounding outrage that I only had Aizen and Zaraki.

"She's a slut and that's that"Aizen pass his judgment on her.

"Yuck talk about sloppy left overs"I gag on reflex.

"How's this she's good for practice but nothing else basically they're not worthy"Aizen assure me on Momo and Rangiku.

''Oh?"I asked not buying his statement.

"Yes"Aizen answer nodding his reply.

"What about your Nel?" I asked knowing well he was attach to her since he acted that way when we first met. Aizen said nothing but purse his lips together. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Momo thinks you're innocent and Rangiku is trying to rid me off so she's the last keeper of your memory" I reported on his stalkers.

"She has to look out for Nel since I had an interest in her"Aizen answer. I glare at him not fond of his jokes.

"Are you going to keep it?"Aizen asked changing the subject.

"I dunno"I answer honestly.

"Ah" Aizen nodded his reply but kept his mouth shut on what I should do. I began to think he didn't care about what happen to the baby. I decided to confront him on it.

"Grimmjow thinks I should abort" I answer looking at him. Aizen just tilted his head to the left side.

"Typical for him"Aizen murmur.

"I honestly can't say the idea appeals to me but I can't bring myself to harming an unborn child?"I added with some confidence. I was frisking him. I had hoped he would talk me into keeping it.

"It's up to you after all I'm not carrying it"Aizen murmur.

"Why" I asked on him dumping the responsibility on me. Aizen raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I took it he didn't catch on to my dilemma.

"Why should I make a decision by myself?"I asked.

"What?"Aizen asked not catching on the need for his support.

"It's half yours don't you want to be a dad?"I asked picking at his emotions.

"That's one job I'm terrified of"Aizen admit shaking his head.

"So you'll pass?"I asked not happy about his reply.

"Yes "Aizen nodded his head.

"I think you make a great dad" I coax but he stood his ground.

"After all you've been through I believe you earn it not much women would take the shit you went through"Aizen urge me instead. Was it possible he was directing me to keep it? I decided to keep it and acknowledge it.

"What should I name it?"I asked him very curious to see what he thought.

"Does it matter?"Aizen asked a little annoy.

"Well I like a girl but if it's a boy then..."I look at him for help. Aizen saw what I was getting at.

"You could always give him my name"Aizen offer a solution.

"Why?"I asked playing dumb.

"It's traditional for a male to have a junior of course if you don't want that then it's none of my business"Aizen insisted.

"You made it'' I insisted.

"You beg me to if I recall correctly" Aizen answer taking me in another direction.

"I thought you love me" I defended myself.

"No"Aizen answer quickly.

"You see if I knew then I wouldn't have asked" I snap.

"You still open your legs"Aizen shot back.

"So?"I asked hotly.

"I don't like condoms so it's possible you may have gotten pregnant still"Aizen answer lost in thought. He felt rather uneasy since it was thought that the Soul Reapers would kill it and Tia. Maybe it was their way of setting a trap for him? Speaking of them he decided to inquire about them.

"Question is how do the Soul Reapers feel about it? Do they even know?"Aizen asked Tia.

"They seem to be under the impression its Zaraki's"I rehearse what I was coach by Kisuke. Aizen just smile at me but said nothing about that. I was sure he fell for it since he too thought it was his.

"Yeah well Momo doesn't know and Rangiku is not happy" I added with some clear dislike. Aizen just watch me and smirk. Even if he wanted a baby he knew he couldn't be there so he decides to move on. If anything Tia could use Zaraki's support on it not that he wouldn't be there to offer advice as well. Aizen watch as Tia left for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

The clothes had gotten rather tight so I had to change my wardrobe completely. I was not please one bit. I had to go out and shop for new clothes. Not to mention the clothes at the mall here were very pricy. I quickly rush home and tried on the new selection. Zaraki watch as I model them for the first time.

"I feel fat" I mumble turning sideways in front of the full length mirror.

"You're not fat"Zaraki assure me he was watching me.

"Yes I am look at me" I insisted grabbing my sides to emphasize the loose flab. Zaraki just shook his head insisting I still look the same only I was leaking more reiatsu. I was worried that I might get fat but to my surprise I wasn't that huge I was rather quite small but still had a little pouch visible for others to pick off the baby. I refuse to dress skimpy and wore my conservative outfits not that Rangiku or Momo mind. I did my own shopping since Yumichika insisted all the "cute" outfits would look good on me but I refuse to indulge since he was probably put up to saying that to make me feel better. Zaraki even assure me that I was still hot but I didn't listen to him either. After a while he caught on that I was insecure about my looks and decided to drop the subject on my looks. As if sensing my weakness Rangiku took it upon herself to act more narcissus since she had a tone body that didn't change like mine.

Grimmjow's advice I actually ask for and listen to since he was a very straight forward guy. Some may argue Byakuya but I didn't bother him since he made it clear I was on his shit list.

"Would I ever lie to you?"Grimmjow asked looking at me. I shook my head and got on his scale to weigh myself. I merely tuck my hair behind my ear watching the scale needle shoot from my desire weight to a more decrease number in weight.

"Hell Harribel you look good for a mom"Grimmjow threw himself on the couch and sip on a sake drink he had in his hand. I tune him out trying to figure out if it was normal to lose weight in the beginning of the pregnancy.

"A lot of moms would kill to look like you"Grimmjow murmur watching me scrutinize myself in front of the mirror. I look over at him and told him about my upcoming visit with Retsu.

"Hope she knows her shit"Grimmjow chuckle winking his teal eyes at me. I blush wondering how well she was with babies. I took it she was only here for battle wounds not delivering babies.

"Harribel so nice to see you"Retsu smile at me with a friendly face. I sat on the table watching her as she took my vital signs.

"I heard you are expecting"Retsu spoke softly making a note on her clipboard about my pulse readings. I blush wondering if Zaraki told her about the biological father. Retsu gave no signs about it for she just listen to my heart beat and check my stomach.

"Have you done this before?"I asked sitting up once she was done with her examination. Retsu nodded her head at me and gesture.

"Yes in reference to the pregnancy"Retsu sat on a chair and scribble something down. I click my tongue as she sign off. I wonder what she wrote about?

"Have you ever had one from an espada?"I asked feeling sure she had not. Retsu look over at me but said nothing.

"I don't think arrancars are that much different from shinigami although I have had no case to go by"Retsu assure me. I only shifted my eyes from her. Now the truth comes out I'm to be a lab rat.

"This worries you?"Retsu asked reading my emotions.

"Yes well I think the chances of the baby being half you know would uh make it unique" I answer feeling my face turn hot. Were they hoping to turn the child into a weapon? No doubt they would be curious to see what it would be like since its father is Aizen.

"Ichigo is half shinigami and human look how he turn out. I say rather powerful"Retsu joke clicking her pen off.

"Are you writing a report to tell your head captain?"I asked hugging my shoulders. Retsu just purse her lips but said nothing. Finally she spoke up.

"Yes Harribel but I like to point out its strictly medical purposes not some report on whether or not you can be taken advantage of"Retsu spoke getting up and place a hand on my shoulder .

"I'm sorry I just don't feel comfortable in opening up to my enemies" I admit lowering my eyes.

"It's ok I'm sure I would feel that way about us if I were in your shoes. I want you to know that I am here for you and what you say is strictly confidential"Retsu assure me. I felt a little better not that I was going off of what she said just because she assure me. I was still a little more hesitant but felt I could eventually turn to her should I need someone.

"I can imagine how I must seem to you" I joke cracking a smile. Retsu's face brightens up.

"Zaraki said you were a bit shy"Retsu laugh wiping my worries away. I nodded my head and jump off the table once her lieutenant knock on the door and came in. Several more weeks went by before I was summon to Retsu and told I could perform an ultrasound. It was predicted that I was going to have the baby in February so right now we were in August.

"Would you like to know the gender?"Retsu ask and smile. I felt my heart beat fast unsure if it was good or bad to inquire ahead of time.

"If it's ok I rather it be a surprise" I answer unsure if I had the nerve to find out what I had made with Sosuke. Retsu smile and nodded assuring me it was my right and she'll obey in keeping my results confidential.

"Do you know?"I ask placing my usual garments on.

"Yes I do but like I said I will only say something if you give me permission in doing so"Retsu answer helping me off the table. I nodded then made my way out. I went straight to Zaraki's house. Zaraki and Yachiru were pacing up and down the living room with their hands behind their back.

"Well did you find out?"Yachiru asked running up to hug me.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"Zaraki asked taking me by the shoulders.

"I wanted to be kept in the dark so I don't know still" I answer looking at him then at Yachiru. Ikkaku appear with Yumichika. I notice they look over eager in finding out.

"Sorry guys look like you'll have to wait a couple more months before your bet is off"Zaraki smirk at them.

"What!"Ikkaku yell slapping his forehead.

"I told you it's a girl"Yumichika shriek jumping up and down apparently he was trying to drive his point further home.

"You dumb fruitcake she doesn't look big cause she's still in her early pregnancy"Ikkaku snap at him.

"I don't care all I know is I'm going out to shop"Yumichika calmly retorted.

"For the baby?"I asked unsure if it was wise to pick out girly clothes for an unknown baby.

"No for you silly"Yumichika answer looking at me.

Days continue to fly by only word had spread about my baby growing inside of me and yet the sex was unsure. Rangiku was very anxious in finding out for she harasses Retsu none stop. My luck the woman was capable of keeping her word not to mention she had a lot of authority over her. Second Rumors were spread by "someone" that I was carrying a girl for the baby wasn't stretching my stomach out.


	22. Chapter 22

I began to wonder if it was female since girls are likely to be small. Yumichika may have had a point. I always wanted a girl but knew a lot of males were preferred in continuation of a bloodline. Many of the Soul Reapers were spreading rumors and placing bets on the baby's sex. Some even thought my baby was a hybrid of both sexes. Others thought arrancars could not have a sex at birth and argue it was unheard of since arrancars don't practice marriage much less sex. This prompted the interest of Mayuri unfortunately for me. Every day he tried to corner me by myself. I felt he was Szayel's reincarnation not that I remember him being this creepy. I wonder if Aizen had a problem with him when he serve?

"I got you some baby names"Yumichika wave a book in my face. I sigh unsure where to begin. I soon realize the only way I could get a sense of direction is by confirming my baby's sex. Yachiru hamper me on what color should I paint the nursery since I was well on my way in having a baby with no known gender. Yumichika wanted to throw a baby shower for me but I quickly denied since I had no real friends and even then the guests that would appear would be at lost for baby outfits. I decided to change my mind and ask Retsu what my baby was. I felt my heart pounding and my hands become clammy with sweat.

"It's a boy"Retsu smile after I had asked her for the sex. I sign then look at Zaraki. Zaraki just smile at me but didn't say anything.

"You think we should tell Yachiru?"I ask uneasy about her blabbing her mouth.

"It's up to you"Zaraki assure me while getting up. Retsu gather her paperwork and tap them on her desk.

"Well what is it?"Yumichika shriek rather beside himself now. Ikkaku look at me then at Yachiru.

"Is it a little brother or sister?"Yachiru asked running to shove two paint brushes in my hands. I look down and notice they had blue on one tip and pink with another. I smile at them and insisted they should paint the room after the baby was born. I decided to tell Aizen since he is the father and deserve the right to know. Now that I was carrying another life that I was responsible for I was on guard twenty-four seven. I knew Aizen would not have entrusted me with his most prize possession and take it lightly that I lost his baby. I was able to tell Aizen about our son. Whether or not he wanted it or was proud that I carried it I didn't know. I decided not to bring up the topic of "our creation". Aizen kept his mouth shut and survey me the whole time I talk to him. I knew I was getting nowhere with him so I decided to leave. I sometimes wonder if our baby was small because Aizen might have been little when he was born or part shinigami. As curious as I was about his childhood I didn't inquire.

I never really had crazy food cravings in fact I was rather mellow despite being hungry all the time. I heard women turn into real bitches when they are pregnant but I never was. I may have been more emotional. The food that I ate would turn around and come back up. I was able to down fluids but for some reason my body rejected the solids. With that in mind I was losing a lot of weight despite my being pregnant. I did a lot more sleeping to suppress my hunger pains. Despite being light weight I was complimented on looking good for a pregnant woman. I sometimes got remarks from Zaraki's squad not that they had any say in my looks. Aizen on the other hand insisted I look underfed. I look offended at his "compliment".

"Harribel if you intend on bringing my son into this world you should take better care of yourself that's all I'm saying"Aizen answer smoothly at my hurt expression.

"I don't want to get fat" I snap at him.

"I would rather have you skinny than fat after all you can remedy it with an increase intake on your diet"Aizen explain his answer.

"Hate to bust your bubble but your son prevents me from eating" I answer in self defense to my sudden anorexia built.

"Oh?"Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" I answer nodding my head.

"I wonder if it has to do with our blood types?"Aizen asked himself rather than me.

"What do you mean?"I asked not sure what he was getting at. Could such a thing be fatal?

"You see Harribel if I'm oh let's say positive and you're a negative then that could provide problems for our son since your body would most likely neglect him in contrast to it mistaking him as an ailment. That could explain why you're sick and having a hard time keeping food down. Your body is more focus on isolating and attacking him. The RH Factor as it may be called"Aizen answer slowly.

"What can I do?"I ask becoming scare at his diagnosis if anything Aizen was very smart not that he ever attach the title as doctor to his credentials besides I rather be safe than sorry.

"Go to Kisuke"Aizen answer to my surprise over Retsu.

"I'm glad it's him and not Mayuri"I answer getting up.

"I don't like Mayuri"Aizen made a disgust face.

Kisuke manage to come up with a formula to treat my body in response to its whack out system.

"I'm glad I kept your blood"Kisuke grin at me.

"Would it have gotten bad if my body continue to fight my baby?"I asked my eyes wide open.

"Yeah eventually but luckily we caught this"Kisuke grin at me still. I took a deep gulp and got up slowly.

"I'll send word to Retsu so she knows about you"Kisuke assure me. I made my way back to Soul Society.

"Amazing your body responds to a foreign antigen much similar to us"Retsu answer on reading the report about me.

"Will you be able to treat it?"I ask still a little panicky.

"Yes now that we have an idea what your pregnancy is like"Retsu smile at me. I look at Zaraki who appear to collect me. I told Zaraki what happen.


	23. Chapter 23

With the treatment I was able to get back to my respectable weight. Retsu insisted I should gain more weight thus eat more for the baby. Zaraki kept up with my exercises making sure I did a lot of stretching and walking so I could have an easy delivery. The more I progress in my pregnancy the more difficult Yachiru became for she was inpatient in finding out the gender. I thought it was a little sibling rivalry but Zaraki assure me it wasn't. Luckily I had Nel to keep her calm and busy. I notice Nel not only had a charm around her but also with Grimmjow.

Surprisingly with Nel around Grimmjow behave and listen to her. I was beginning to think there was more to the picture. I knew Grimmjow couldn't settle down with anybody so I kept my observation to myself. Zaraki seem to have guess along with Byakuya that Grimmjow was interested in Nel.

"It would provide relief for Rukia"Zaraki noted Nel's hangout with him. It was known that Rukia like Ichigo and he like Nel.

"Yes but can Kurosaki keep himself from trouble?"Byakuya question sure that he couldn't. I thought about making Nel and Grimmjow god parents to my baby. Byakuya insisted I was irrational then again seeing how I was and Aizen he thought I was a little normal.

"I feel sorry for him already"Byakuya murmur when Zaraki told him of his plans on adopting my kid with me.

Yachiru continue to hang out with them while I and Zaraki went on dates. It wasn't till I had gotten back one evening did I stumble across the truth of Nel's relationship with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was nowhere around but Yachiru was sound asleep on her floor. Nel race to the restroom and open the toilet lid before throwing up. I watch as she coughs up her latest meal. I stroll in and shut the door behind us. Nel was still gagging when I appear behind her. I held her hair back while she spit the remains in her toilet. Nel's hand was shaky as she reaches for the button to flush. I watch the contents swirl then get suck away.

"Thanks"Nel whisper her head still down. I nodded and patted her head. Nel's face was rather pale and looks as if she had lost weight by throwing up alone.

"Are you pregnant?"I asked recognizing the exhausted and bewilder look on her face.

"I dunno maybe I am since I've been intimate with Grimmjow"Nel answer rubbing her elbows. I allow her to wash her face and mouth.

"You should take a test to make sure" I assure her and bent down to rummage through her drawers. We waited for the test to reveal the truth. In no time the test read positive. Nel was over joy for she truly wanted a baby on her own since I had one coming. Nel told me she would let me know what happens when Grimmjow gets home. I took Yachiru home and remain there until the next day. Just to make sure the results were accurate before telling Grimmjow Nel took a visit to Retsu's office hoping to get confirmation about her surprise pregnancy. I waited in Zaraki's house folding towels when Nel appear looking rather radiant.

"It's true!"Nel yell running up to me and hug me.

"Will you tell Grimmjow or your fracciones?"I asked remembering she had some still alive. Judging how close I was with mine I assume she was with hers.

"Oh I think I should to tell them then Grimmjow huh?"Nel asked looking at lost. It wasn't long before Grimmjow knew and when he knew Ichigo knew and when he knew the Soul Society did. Now Mayuri was harassing her and Grimmjow though she had Grimmjow to protect her. I was rather jealous that she had him and I didn't have Aizen. Don't get me wrong Zaraki was protective of me even though the baby was not his but I did wish to have the biological father involve. All this time I was fortunate to not run across any problems. It wasn't till I paid my next visit to Aizen did I run into trouble.

I had just made my way to the path that I was suppose to take in going to Aizen's imprisonment when I came across Momo.

"If you were smart you give up the baby"Momo hiss crossing her arms. I blink unsure what to make of her comment about my child's upbringing.

"I don't think Aizen would want that for his child" I snap knowing where to punch.

"Captain Aizen was probably rape by you and now you want child support from him!"Momo shriek her voice rising I just narrow my eyes at her.

"If anyone was manipulated it was I not him I assure you that he was always in charge whether it was making schemes against you or in the bedroom"I retorted coldly. Momo just bit her lower lip.

"You probably seduce him he just being a man had no way in saying no after all he's so naive when it comes to things like that"Momo ramble on catching attention of others.

"Yeah sure" I snap a little harsh. I knew if anything she was the fool not I. I'm rather glad I was not like that anymore. Byakuya appear to my surprise and issue Momo to be escorted. Renji oblige and led her away with Izuru while Byakuya linger behind watching them.

"I'm sorry for that Momo is still under the impression that Aizen is an escape goat"Byakuya turn to me and spoke. I blink my green eyes unsure what to make of this. Byakuya actually apologize to me? I shook my daze head to show I was still listening.

"I'm going to see Aizen"I spoke lowering my voice. Byakuya just stare coldly at me before stepping aside. I pace myself quickly hoping to put distance between us. I appear at the prison where I notice the guards were ever so changing. I was still piss about Momo but decided to disguise it. The new guard began jerking off while reading his porn magazine. I felt my eyes grow big watching him go to town.

"I thought they get back fat boy for you to coax into eating?"I asked recalling the first guard was overweight. The old guard was definite guilty in the gluttony area. I didn't care for him since he threw me out on my first visit. Aizen just purse his lips. I continue to whisper but realize the guard was listening to head phones.


	24. Chapter 24

"Each one has a flaw I spend most of my time searching for"Aizen admit watching him.

"I know how much that means to you" I mutter sarcastically.

"I was about to say I'm rather shock that they allow these morons to continue working"Aizen added his last thought. I look at him he was curling his hair in his fingertips.

"So what do you plan on doing from here?"I asked trying to feel the situation. I wanted to know if he plans to escape or was stupid in planning one with me.

"I'm not sure"Aizen spoke on his goals for the future.

"You don't want to break out?"I asked looking at him with some clarity.

"I think I have everything I need here"Aizen got up and gesture his cell. I decided to give up on my pointless efforts in frisking him for a jail break plan.

"You sound like a go getter" I joke knowing well he wasn't. Aizen seem to have gauged my emotions for he survey me.

"You should move far away from here. Perhaps in the Living"Aizen advice. Now that was an idea not that I wanted to be easily found if he broke out.

"I rather stay with Kenpachi here" I added with sternness. Aizen just shrug at my quick response.

"Aren't you the least bit sorry you can't raise your own child?"I asked knowing well he wasn't.

"I had my regrets but no more"Aizen answer. I narrow my eyes at him but said nothing about our child.

"Tell me Harribel would you be willing to imprison or kill your own son?"Aizen asked his lips twisting into an ugly smile. I lower my gaze.

"You've grown soft"Aizen observe me.

"Fuck you" I snap running out. The old me would have solve the problem with execution but the new me was more maternal I admit. Zaraki waited outside with Yachiru. I didn't know it but he had taken the evening off.

"He said some horrible things" I replied spilling my tears. Zaraki just shook his head while I wipe my tears away.

"Ignorant bastard"Zaraki slip around Yachiru luckily she shows no signs of hearing him.

"Probably too lazy to raise a finger for his own kid"Zaraki finish his sentence. We made our way outside. I look at the stars wondering what it be like if we had it all. Aizen and I would probably have settle down who knows how many kids we could have had or what we would have done next that we defeated the Soul Reapers. I wasn't sure if Aizen had my heart or soul still. I actually don't know who has my heart. I decided to not visit Aizen ever again since he made me so mad about his comment. Many weeks went by before something new happen. It was Nel who invited Zaraki and me to celebrate her secret marriage to Grimmjow.

"How you do it?"I asked Nel on her marriage being made legal.

"Ichigo knew a priest and yeah we got married in Living and came back"Nel explain. I wonder what motivated Ichigo to do this for them. Ichigo didn't like Grimmjow but he most likely did it for Nel.

"Won't head captain Yamamoto be upset to hear you elope without his consent?"I asked her. Grimmjow roll his teal eyes not in fear. Nel was setting up the table ware for us to use.

"Well everyone knows I'm pregnant so why not make it official?"Nel answer me.

"Yeah and if we get in trouble for making things right fuck him"Grimmjow interrupted. I shrug and look at Zaraki. Zaraki look at him but said nothing. Nel asked me to help her in the kitchen while the other two waited outside. She had asked me to help her serve the salad and main course. I got up and met her in the kitchen where she was fixing a salad.

"I'm having a girl"Nel spoke tossing the salad after she added the dressing. I smile at her and congratulated her. I waited till she was done with the salad and took it from her.

"Won't it be something if they married?"Nel asked me on her daughter and my son. I only smile at her but said nothing. It would be unique considering her baby would be full blooded arrancar and mine wasn't. I knew Aizen would have a heart attack if he knew his son married Grimmjow's daughter. We took the food out and spent the remaining time eating.

"So uh speaking of marriage"Zaraki look at me while we walk to his house. I kept my arms wrap around his arms.

"Do you ever feel like marriage is an option for you in the near future?"Zaraki asked.

"Well I would like to settle down like them but if I can't find a good man then I'll have to make do with the two of us" I answer rubbing my belly. Zaraki just blink his green eyes but said nothing.

"Why?"I asked unsure what he was getting at .Sure he was quiet when Grimmjow dominated the floor with his recent marriage and future plans on being a father of course I thought nothing of it.

"I thought if you were uh"Zaraki stop and scratch the back of his head. I blink at him unsure to encourage him or stop him since he was clearly unsure about his "proposal".

"Do you want to be in a commitment? You do realize you can't be seeing other women if you are uh married" I answer looking away to my right. I decided to spare him from the temptations life would have for him should he married.

"Harribel I would like to marry you since you are no different than I am and to hell to what they say"Zaraki answer in reference to what Yamamoto would say. I blink my eyes and look down at my hands.

Alright Zaraki but I must uh make peace with my past" I answer in hopes he would catch on to Aizen's blessing. Yeah I could not give a flip and move on but a part of me was still oblivious and perhaps loyal that's why I felt obligated to doing so with Aizen. Zarkai was ok with me telling Aizen about our plans and insisted he would accompany me. I allow him to but ask to speak with Aizen in private. Zaraki agreed and waited outside in the hall while I stroll in to see Aizen. Besides being scare I was also sure that I could nurse my aching heart in busting his bubble on my sudden renew love interest in someone and it not being him. I had hoped to make him jealous in seeing me move on with my life.


	25. Chapter 25

No doubt Zaraki would make a great dad. Aizen on the other hand didn't give a fuck. I visit him but made sure to disguise my protruding stomach since he made it clear he never wanted a baby. Aizen surprise me though.

"Why do you hide your stomach?"Aizen asked me.

"What?"I asked caught off guard.

"Are you ashamed?"Aizen ask out of the blue. I must say he caught me off guard when he asks about my pregnancy.

"No" I answer at lost for words.

"A lot of women I know have their stomachs shown proud you on the other hand carry it quietly and almost invisible like since I take it its' mine"Aizen observe.

"I didn't think you be please to see my signs" I answer remembering his comment on having me skinny than fat.

"No Harribel I'm not fond of babies but it's still my handywork"Aizen spoke his lips twisting into a smile.

"Your heir" I answer watching him beam.

"Well call it what you like but to me I create different master pieces and this is one"Aizen trace his lips with his forefinger.

"Am I yours?"I asked a little hurt that he left me out.

"I honestly can't say"Aizen look at me.

"What about Grimmjow?"I asked sure that he would give some credit to himself for what he's been through.

"No''Aizen denied quickly on the man. It was true Grimmjow gave him credit for growing stronger but that had nothing to do with him.

"I've decided to give the baby my last name" I spoke.

"Whatever is best"Aizen nodded not upset.

"I could bring the baby by so you could see it" I offer but he nips this.

"No I rather he didn't know who I am "Aizen answer firmly.

"Do you hate us that much?"I asked.

"No"Aizen answer me.

"Then Why?''I asked very hurt.

"I rather not dwell over what I could have had besides I don't want him like me"Aizen persisted. Personally I thought he was mad that I didn't give it his last name.

"So I can marry Zaraki?"I asked throwing it out there.

"If you feel that's for you then go for it"Aizen encourage me.

"You're not going to try to come back into my life?"I asked.

"No I'm a god besides I need to set good examples"Aizen spoke denying his intentions on Zaraki and me.

"Grimmjow is a dad" I spoke letting him know about his other arrancar.

"Wow he's a lot braver"Aizen sarcastically replied. Did she really hope to spike him this way?

"Well I guess I'll be going" I spoke walking towards the door.

"Harribel"Aizen called I stop mid tracks and look at him.

"Could I ask you for something?"Aizen asked.

"It depends" I spoke moving away from the door. Aizen survey me then the guard. I appear in front of him.

"Could you give me one last kiss?"Aizen ask softly. I blink unsure if he was up to something. All this time he never once shows me affection and now he wants to?

"Alright but it'll be the way I want it to be" I spoke trying to nip any plans he had going. Aizen smile looking at me and agreed I lean forward and press my lips against his. I gaze at him while he closes his eyes kissing me passionately. I kept my lips on him for a good three minutes before breaking away.

"Afraid you like it?"Aizen ask sensing my embarrassment.

"No I just didn't want it to turn into a make out session" I spoke not looking at him. Aizen survey me but said nothing else. I knew my baby jump when I kiss him but I didn't want to drift back into that life style.

"Good bye" I spoke leaving this time. Aizen watch as I left him for good.

"You're mine Harribel I was your first and now you're carrying my child'Aizen spoke softly to himself. It didn't matter who she claim to love or where she ran to in the end she was his. Harribel will always be his and he knew that. Harribel may not see it but she will always love him for a part of him survives in their child. As much as she like to hate him she couldn't not that he was fathering her child. Love can be a tricky thing and Aizen knew this.


	26. Chapter 26

I painted my face white while applying red lipstick. Retsu and Orihime beam while Yachiru hover around Isane's knees. We were in the World of the Living.

"Remember Yachiru you must be a good flower girl"Retsu instructed in a motherly tone.

"Yes Braidy-chan"Yachiru pip in a squeal. Nanao stormed in looking flushed and over zealous.

"Ok while you all stand around doing nothing I'm here busting my ass on organizing this shit"Nanao seethe looking at Orihime. Orihime blushed then looked at Restu.

"It was awfully kind of you to get Momo to be the train bearer"Orihime spoke to Retsu.

"Yes it was wasn't it?"Retsu spoke softly with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Speaking of which how did you get Momo to go along with it?"Nanao asked scrutinizing her superior then turn her hawk like gaze on her clipboard. She scanned the wedding event's planned.

"Oh I just said a few words nothing much"Retsu volunteer her secret.

"Oh yeah how did you get Captain Zaraki to squeeze into a black tuxedo?"Nanao asked shifting her gaze to Tia's face. Yachiru spoke up before anyone could.

"Baldy- chan went with Byakushi to get Ken- chan in the suit"Yachiru explain.

"Oh?"I asked looking interested to know about my fiance. Right about now I had butterflies in my stomach.

''Yeah Byakushi threaten to use his bankai on Ken-chan unless he cooperated"Yachiru laughed looking glee. Orihime blushed then spoke up.

"Miss Harribel it was awfully kind of you to request for me and Ichigo to be your maid of honor and best man"Orihime thanked me.

"You're welcome"I replied winking an eye before Isane conceal my face with the veil. I really wanted Grimmjow and Nel but due to Orihime's ability I was forever grateful to her besides Nel insisted Orihime would look better up in the altar with me. I think because of her growing belly she was embarass of showing it off. I on the other hand hid the bump well I merely had extra decorations sewn to my waistline giving me a look of a ballroom bride. Yachiru blinked then race under my twenty foot train.

"Yachiru get out"Orihime screech with Nanao and Isane.

"Yachiru you can play with your new mommy when the wedding is over"Retsu coax the little girl she crawl outs.

"Sharky- chan is wearing a garter"Yachiru pointed out. I blushed since it was the only thing blue on me.

"She's suppose to"Retsu spoke straightening the back of my wedding dress. Nanao looked like she was about to blow a blood vessel for she down a couple of sake shots that were left by Grimmjow.

"I better talk to Captain Hitsuguya and make sure he understands his role"Nanao murmur then walked clutching the sake close to her chest. Toshiro had a simple job it was the role of the ring bearer.

"Byakuya is ready to receive you"Retsu whisper looking out the chapel door I shivered never in my wildest dream had I dreamnt it was he that would give me away. I didn't want Yamamoto and surely didn't want to bother Nel's fracciones. Ikkaku and Yumichika volunteer but I felt no comfort in picking one over the other if I had to bet they would hold it against the other. Retsu must have spoken convincing words to get Byakuya to agree. I had to admit if it weren't for her I would've had a much smaller turn out. I truly admire a woman of her status she must be important enough to wield authority over the others. Yachiru was usher out while Momo came in looking rather calm and not hype up over Aizen's injustice. I lower my eyes while she took her position in the back.

"Alright you three come out"Nanao appear hissing while clutching her ear. I strolled out with Orihime and Momo. Retsu, Isane and Yachiru had a head start. I trek slowly till I was at the doorway. I took a deep breath then tremble when I felt a soft touch on my right elbow. I looked to see Byakuya dressed in a white tuxedo. He had his hair neatly comb to the side and wore no scarf. He looked rather unsettling especially with the lack of captain's attire. Toshiro appear dress in a blue pin stripe suit I could hear him mumbling something about I can't believe I let Retsu talk me into this. All he had to do was deliver the two gold bands safely to Zaraki. Mayuri could be heard arguing with Nemu on getting the cake ready in the reception.

I slipped my arms through Byakuya's while the two doors open. Everyone stood up and watched as we walked gracefully slow through the aisles. I heard awes while others chatted in their ''hush"voices. All of Zaraki's eleventh squad members were jammed in the back role while the respected officers stood up front.

"Looking good'

"Yay Captain Zaraki"

"I feel sorry for Momo"

"Where is Momo?"

"Dawg she's at the end"

''Damn son"

I pick up bits and pieces of the side conversation at one point someone whistle at me. Byakuya kept his face emotionless as he made his way up the aisle. I really would have opted for Ulquiorra to be here but he was dead.

"Looking good Nisama"Rukia whisper taking a picture then turn to Renji. Renji waved at him oblivious to the face he can't wave back. Byakuya just stare straight ahead but shifted his eyes every now and then to him. I could see Zaraki's beaming face as Ichigo just stood near his side. Zaraki had his hair down and removed his eye patch. Ichigo wore a maroon suit while Orihime wore a red dress.

Byakuya stood between Zaraki and me then he turned facing me. I watched as he lifts the veil then steps aside for Zaraki to receive my hand. I exchange grips to him then step forward till we were in front of the Head Captain. I see that one way or the other I was going to stare at his wrinkly mug. I have never quite forgiven him for what he's done to my fracciones. Yamamoto spoke after the organ died off.

"Today we are gather here to celebrate the holy union of this man and woman"He pause allowing the truth to sink in I felt Zaraki twitch but no reply. Yamamoto continue to speak dragging the ceremony out. I could hear Yumichika's lip tremble as he clutch a handkerchief to his nose, Ikkaku was waving two thumbs up as if Zaraki had eyes on the back of his head, Chad was taking pictures, Omaeda picked his nose then looked to see if anyone saw, Jushiro and Shunsui just gaze on in proud fatherly ways, Urahara was present holding Shihouin's hand below the seats, Shinji and his amigos were present as well. I could hear Yachiru do a potty dance while Momo race around my train trying to get the wrinkles out.

"Do you Captain Zaraki take the Tia Harribel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"Yamamoto asked looking briefly at him then back to his scrolls.

"I do"Zaraki spoke then looked at me.

''Do you Tia Harribel take Kenpachi Zaraki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"Yamamoto asked loud enough to ring his voice throughout the church's walls.

"I do"I spoke then blink my eyes twice in uneasiness Yamamoto open his eyes for a minute then closed them.

"Before I marry you both is there anyone here that objects if so let him speak or forever hold his peace"he invited looking around. I looked over my shoulder expecting Rangiku who was sitting arm cross near Shuhei but she kept silent. I search for Aizen's presence but he was no where. Grimmjow also stood up looking for someone to slap around but Nel pulled him down.

"Very well then in the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"Yamamoto concluded looking at Zaraki. Zaraki grin then lean forward. I lean forward and kissed him in a appropriate way.

"Awe"everyone in eleventh squad said.

"Yay Mommy- chan and Daddy- chan"Yachiru squeal throwing the remainder of her cherry blossom petals in the air.


	27. Chapter 27

Nanao looked relax that all had gone according to her plan. Ichigo clapped while Renji whistle for us. Zaraki and I made our way down the aisle where we proceeded to the Hall. Zaraki and I stood at the doorway while greeting our guests that arrive an hour after our break. Yachiru would've been with us but she had to run to the restroom.

"Thank you for coming"I spoke to Shunsui who grin an big one at me.

"Now now Mrs. Zaraki don't go spoiling your husband here otherwise he'll encourage me to hitch up"Shunsui tease me.

"Ok"I laugh then nodded while Nanao shoo him away. Kisuke popped up with Shihouin.

"That was classy"Kisuke complimented.

"Yeah how did you pull off a ceremony like that?"Shihouin asked laughing I pointed at Nanao who glare at Shunsui gestures.

"Maybe we should incorporate her skills?"Shihouin asked Kisuke then kissed his nose he smile at her.

"Maybe"He agrees walking off. Ichigo appear with Orihime, Grimmjow, Nel, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya.

"Thank you for coming"I greeted while Zaraki punch Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Some ham"Ichigo muttered while Byakuya opted for a hand shake.

"Hey you should be getting ready for your other tasks"Nanao suddenly order us. We decided to rehearse what we were force to learn in weeks. By the time we realize it the place was packed. Nanao raced over and told us what we were expected to do.

I turned to Zaraki and slid my arm around his neck while he held me close to him. We began our first husband-wife dance. We dance till the song ended then allowed others to participate on the dance floor. To my surprise Yumichika dance with Lisa while Shinji dance with Hiyori. After everyone settle down and ate their meals we were off trying to take pictures and send thank you cards that Nanao insisted we sign and stick pictures in. The next thing I knew it was time to do another task.

"Harribel you sit on the chair and Zaraki you remove her garter so the next lucky bachelor can marry"Nanao instructed looking at me then at him. Zaraki grin then led me to the center of the floor where I sat on a chair Nanao provided me. Right away all his members raced up waving their hands.

"I haven't even got it"Zaraki spoke looking at Ichigo he was trying to hide from Renji.

"Come on Strawberry don't be afraid"Renji taunted while Byakuya shot death stares at anyone who approach him. Toshiro sat with his sword out freezing anyone who so much as touches him. Yamamoto volunteer with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Sentaro only went if Jushiro went. Kisuke insisted he was taken while Shinji scowl at Hiyori for dragging him. Chad and Uryuu were easy going while Mayuri shot down the possibility of him catching it not that he wanted one.

"Ready?"Zaraki asked looking at his men they scramble, elbow, and some even sword fight to get a good aim.

"One, two, three"Yachiru counted for him. Renji shunpo while everyone fired kido at each other. Zaraki just step back watching his men act barbaric. I stood at the side with Retsu watching Renji win the garter.

"Yay Renji"Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alright now the girls"Nanao ordered all the single females. Rukia blushed unsure if she should which Orihime insisted she should with her. Retsu participated with Isane while Rangiku sat out she was sour at me still. Kiyone raced up with Yachiru and Momo. Shinji shoved Lisa, Kuna, and Hiyori up there as well. Kisuke just watch with his main squeeze. Nemu sat out with Soi Fong.

"One, two, three"I counted then turn around and threw it over my head. Orihime caught it right smack in the middle.

"Yay"everyone cheered for her while she blushed. Ichigo just gawk at her.

"Picture for you and Renji"Nanao ordered adjusting them with me and Zaraki then separate.

Then Zaraki and I cut the cake which was compose of different flavors I think chocolate, strawberry and pineapple (for Renji). No natto was serve for Zaraki just like green tea wasn't serve to Lisa or pickles to Byakuya. The cake was tasty so I remember to thank Mayuri who was in charge of the cake and so forth. We then held a toast which lasted a long time since every captain made a speech. Finally it was time for us to depart. Ikkaku offered to drive us to the hotel where we would be spending our honeymoon at.

Zaraki and I departed in the limousine. We were seated in the back seat while Yachiru kept Ikkaku company in the front. How he learn to drive was beyond me. Zaraki turn to me and smile.

"Kuchiki wanted to cover the honeymoon exspense so whatever we do is on him. It's great huh?"Zaraki revealed to me.

"Wow that is two unexpected surprises from him"I pointed out only Zaraki laugh.

"Three if you count his mild behaviour" he joke pouring himself a champagne glass

"You want some?"he asked me.

"No"I answer rubbing my stomach.

"Are you sure?"he asked

"Yes I had a tiny sip back there of course Retsu insisted I could"I explain my reason for doing so.

"Alright then cheers" Zarkai spoke then polish the content without my help. I peer out to see the November leaves turn colors and fall I watched as they flew in the wind. We pulled up at the hotel where Zaraki carried me bridal style in our suite. I see Kuchiki wasted no exspense for us.

"So what are we going to do ?'Yachiru asked looking from me to Zaraki. We decided to attend a family cruise and celebrate Zaraki 's birthday while we were at it.


	28. Chapter 28

"It seems that the same day we got marry Aizen decided to smart mouth the guards thus prompting him to relocate to the muken floor and be bound head to toe"Zaraki spoke on his news receive. I didn't say a word but listen.

''He won't be mouthing off anytime soon"Zaraki mutter tossing the Seretei newspaper.

"You don't think he's planning on something?"I asked him.

"Technically I say it's possible but he would have no weapon to collect''Zaraki spoke looking at me.

When we got back it was the beginning of December. I went ahead and set up house while Zaraki went to work. Yachiru offer to stay behind with me. We mostly arrange everything for the baby's arrival. I sigh then pour myself a cup of hot tea. Nel came by with her fracciones. I watch as they played with Yachiru in the front yard. Nel rubs her stomach smiling at me.

"Hey Tia how do you manage to sleep?"she asked.

"Well at first on my side but now I always lie on my back why?"I asked smiling at her.

"Oh I was just wondering I mean I have a hard time with the growing baby and all. I think she does somersaults in my stomach''Nel laugh making a gesture.

"That's funny I wish my son would moved at least a little"I reflected on him.

"He's quiet?"Nel asked looking down.

"Yes he's lazy like Starrk"I laugh then refill another drink.

"So how do you and Zaraki um you know?"Nel asked turning pink. I sip my drink.

" You mean have sex?"I asked her.

"Yeah she nodded her head. Her hair flew around her face bringing out her eyes.

"We don't"I spoke quietly.

"Oh"she lowers her eyes.

"Sorry I assume with the marriage and all you two had to consummate it"she explains.

''Yeah but it would be difficult with Yachiru as well''I jutted my chin out. Nel looks at her she was on Pesche's back riding him like a horse.

"So are you and Grimmjow you know?"I asked turning her attention on me.

"Oh well"she blushed then spoke again.

"We do a little here and there but he's mostly concern for our baby so he won't prod to much"Nel asnwer. I laugh then look at Yachiru who rushes in.

" Mommy can we have something to drink?"she asked shaking the sweat off her face.

"Of course"I pour her three glasses to take.

After they had their fill they left. It was several weeks later when we heard something big. I was lying on my bed asleep when Byakuya pounded on my door. I yawn then rouse. I wrap a bath robe and answer the door.

"It's two a.m."I spoke sleepily but he shunpo in.

"Have you heard?''he asked looking at me.

" Heard what?''I yawn then rub my eyes. He stared at me then spoke.

" The prisoner Aizen has escape"he revealed to me. I almost collpase. He caught me in his arms. I just knew Momo or Rangiku had something to do with it.

" What?"I asked shaking terribly. I had a gut feeling I was on the right track. The question was who was the inside help? Byakuya surveys me before speaking.

"I am well aware you are busy with Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru therefore to rule you as a accomplice wuold be insulting. You are rule out instead"he revealed to me. I had a feeling he was moving in this direction.

"Grimmjow on the other hand"Byakuya pauses for me to hear.

"He's much to obsess with Nel to leave her by herself for several hours let alone at night''he spoke. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Captain Unohana is investigating the scene as we speak"he spoke on.

"Why is she doing it? There were injuries from the guards?"I asked sure it was a rhetorical question.

''Yes"he answer seriously. I bit my lower lip then rub my stomach.

" For the time being I will ask you to remain inside of your house with Ikkaku and Yumichika"he order they both appear at my doorstep. By the time morning came Retsu and Byakuya had reapear with further news.

"Well none of the guards were seriously hurt although his spiritual pressure alone is enough to smother them in their sleep"Retsu spoke to me while Byakuya clear his throat.


	29. Chapter 29

"There's something we think you should know"Retsu began she reaches out and held my hand.

"What?"I asked feeling my intestines squirm. Did something happen to Zaraki? Byakuya spoke for them both.

"Your fracciones are alive and living in Hueco Mundo"Byakuya reveal. I felt like someone removed my intestines and place a ton of bricks in my stomach.

"They're alive?"I repeated like a robot.

"Why didn't you tell them to come to my wedding ?"I asked him.

"We didn't tell them because we didn't want them to lure you back in your old ways"Byakuya spoke on my fracciones where abouts. Then it hit me what I just said.

"What!''I yelled jumping up but Retsu soothe me. How could they not tell me this sooner? Before I could ask how this was possible Byakuya continue .

"Orihime not only brought you back but them as well"Byakuya explain.

"How could you not tell me they were alive and living in Heuco Mundo?"I asked outrage he had not. Did every captain know about this? Surely Zaraki would've told me. The question was how long did Zaraki know?

"We thought it be best if you all kept your distance in case you fell victim to Aizen's manipulation"Byakuya explain their motives.

"Did Zaraki know this?"I asked feeling betray.

"No"Byakuya spoke quickly.

"He was left out on purpose remember we didn't trust you at the tirme"he reason.

"Still don't''I sarcastically accuse. He had truly blown my mind.

"The important thing is that your friends are alive and well thanks to our aid"Retsu spoke softly she patted my back. I kept my head bow the whole time.

"What made you want to come clean now? Don't tell me it's because of Aizen's break out?"I asked looking up. They exhange looks then back at me.

"I see"I spoke now then question came. Do I stay in the Seretei or move to Hueco Mundo to be with my fracciones? I decided to ask Zaraki on it.

The news of Aizen's escape was still enough to shake me up. Zaraki came home to relieve Ikkaku and Yumichika. He didn't say a word instead he just listen as I weigh our options out.

"Please if anything I would like to see my old fracciones again"I ended by pleading to him. We decided to visit Hueco Mundo without any squad members or other captains. Zaraki and I made out way to Las Noches where I last remember it. Yachiru was left behind for safe keeping. Zaraki led me to Las Noches where he pointed out its structure was somewhat intact if anthing it looked like someone was replacing it. I sonido in to see new faces of females that were occupying the sanctuary from male predators. They all stepped back then looked at us finally one of them spoke up.

"Your spiritual pressure is overwhelming who are you?"she asked looking at Zaraki then at me. I open my mouth but Mila Rose appeared.

"Taicho you're back"she screamed in hysteria. Sung Sun and Apacci appeared by her side. I raced to them and hugged while Zaraki held back.

"You're all alive"I laugh with tears in my eyes we hugged once more. It was Sung Sun who gasp then rub my stomach.

" Is it his?"Mila Rose asked dropping her voice so others wouldn't hear.

"Yes"I answer when I realize she was refering to Aizen not Zaraki.

"How did you travel back?"Apacci asked me.

" I married Zaraki and yeah here we are"I explain more thoroughly.

"So how is life?"I asked searching the female faces that were present there was a large quantity present.

"We uh took up where you left off''Apacci explain the new faces.

"Yeah it beats raising Yammy's dog"Mila Rose joke I laugh then beckon Zaraki over.

"Is he a shiniami?" a vasto lorde female asked looking fear stricken.

"Yes but he's my mate"I explain she pale then looked at him.

"He's so powerful the spiritual pressure alone is intense"she whisper to others. Loly and Menoly appeared with a male who sported an orange afro. I recall his name was Gantenbainne.

"How did you two survive?"I asked looking at Menoly.

"That quincy Uryuu save us"Menoly looked at a ungrateful Loly. Loly was avoiding my gaze. Gantebainne spoke up to hear.

''I'm forever grateful to that female captain who nurse my wounds"he spoke on his survival.

"I see"I spoke nodding I thought of Retsu.

"So how is it you're not maul by these females?"I asked being cute.

"Oh uh so long as I keep to myself I'm ok''he answer scratching his head.

"How long do you plan to stay?"Mila Rose asked me

' 'Oh uh well it's January so I'll probably stay a few days"I spoke clutching Zaraki's hand. He squeezed it back.

"Ok you can have your old suite back''she led me to it.

"You mean it's not damage?"I asked in surprise.

''No it's fine"she led me to it. I step in admiring the objects in tact. I made my way to the restroom where the old dipstick was. I saw it faded but had a plus sign. I sigh then chunk it in the trash.

"So where does Aizen sleep?"Zaraki asked me. I showed him to his suite. We quietly observed his room. I knew Zaraki was looking for clues to his where abouts or some possible hint to his next plan. I survey his bed while he glance once in the closet not bothering to look in in the restroom and several times in the drawers.

"Should we start in Szayel's lab?"I aksed turning up nothing.

"No it went to shit besides Mayuri rob his laboratory whatever he had valuable stash was gone" Zaraki explain to me.

"So should we search Gin's room or Tousen's?"I asked looking at him.

"Who was his most loyal espada?''Zaraki asked looking at me.

"Schiffer although Starrk was rank one for a reason"I contradict myself.

" Let's search Schiffer's room"he spoke leading me there. I search his room which look like it had been use recently. I took it the runaway females were sleeping in our unused rooms. I sigh then looked at him.

"Nothing"I spoke rubbing my elbows.

"How about the library?"Zaraki asked me on his possible plans tuck in there.

"Did he ever keep a diary?"Zaraki asked me upon reaching our destination.

" Uh no not that I knew"I spoke searching it. I found Gin's diary which had Aizen's thoughts written on the side. I took it they shared it.

Most of the conversation was rated G. I sat on my butt flipping through the pages. One particular entry caught my eyes. It was Gin asking Aizen what he thought about me. I scan the botom quickly. He wrote that he thought I was beautiful and probably should be rank as a two instead of a three. I raised an eyebrow. I read and reread the words. Gin asked him then if he wanted to have sex with me. I took it was before "we" hooked up. He wrote Gin why do you think I'm unlike every male out there? Gin wrote because ya want to be a god so ya can't have lusty feeling rights? Did Jesus have an affair with Magdalene? Aizen counter that. I chuckle then thought the question out. Well there was rumors they were together and started a family? Some even said"he" was gay? I then compare Aizen to them. He had me and I was due to have his baby. Huh? A similarity or not? I knew he had a huge ego in becoming a god but what does he do once he accomplishes that? Why would he suddenly break out? Is he coming for our baby? I felt my pants become wet. I unconsciously rub my thighs together. It was then I register I was more drench than usual. I looked down realizing I wasn't excited but going into labor! I drop the book and called Zaraki. He appear looking calm.

"Harribel what' s wrong?"Zaraki asked upon spotting my face.

"I'm having a baby''I panted then looked worried.

"Oh let's not panic"he spoke soothingly while helping me to my feet.

''My water just broke how can you tell me not to panic?"I gasp feeling my heart beat fast. Zaraki carried me to the table where I insisted I lied down.

"Get Mila Rose please"I ask Zaraki he vanished then apppear with her in three minutes.

"Help I'm contracting"I wheez in between contraction Mila Rose check me.

"Wow you are close to ten cm"Mila Rose shared with me and Zaraki.

"Well then?''I asked biting my bottom lip. She turn to Zaraki.

" Could you hold taicho's hand while I prep for the baby?"she asked .

"Sure''he spoke appearing by my side he held my hands. I squeeze it tightly while shutting my eyes. I could feel tears leaking out the corner of my eyelids.

"Ok just push"Mila Rose order

"Uhh!"I scream pushing hard.

"You're doing well Harribel''Zaraki soothe caressing my bangs.

"Ahhhh!"I cried thinking of another pleasant thing.

"Yes! Yes doing good so far"she spoke watching the head crown.

"One big push ok I lied two big pushes"she spoke to me. I pushed as hard as I could.

"Almost there just one thing"she spoke twisting the limp body out. I screamed after a surge of pain one hundred times stronger than that of menstrual cramps hit me.

"Ok I'm stuck''she spoke to herself. Zaraki looked at her then at me.

"Keep going don't give up"he supported me.

"Come here you"Mila Rose murmur to herself she grasp the wet hips then pulled him out along with the umbilical cord.

"And it' a boy"she spoke out of breath. I gasp then rested my head on the table.

"Zaraki would you like to cut the cord?"she asked looking at me then at him. I flash him a weak smile and nodded. He took the razor sharp scissors and sever the cord. Mila Rose then made the baby cry. He was screaming when she handles him. I listen as she wrapped him up.

"Here you go Harribel-Sama"she handed him to me. I held him while trying to sit up.

"No don't sit up you must nurse him while I collect the amniotic sac"she spoke rubbing my stomach. I apply my right nipple in his tiny wet mouth . He was red and slimy. I looked at Zaraki.

"He must weigh a good seven pounds and eight ounces"he guesses at his weight. I smile then watch as he grasp and suck my breast hungrily. Mila Rose continue to rub my stomach waiting for the blood to stop seeping.

"What happen we sense a disurbance in the ..?"Apacci pop up with Sung Sun. They gasp in shock at us.

"Is that a baby?"Apacci asked her eyes widening.

"What else could it be?"Sung Sun asked her mouth cover.

"I know that stupid!"Apacci argue with her. I gaze at my son. He lap up the "liquid gold" quickly while closing his eyes.

"Shush"Mila Rose snap at them. Zaraki stroke my forehead

"You did great" he spoke softly.

"Thanks"I answer then took his hand in mine.

"What are you going to call him?"Mila Rose asked me.

"Joaquin Harribel''I spoke looking down.


	30. Chapter 30

"Why don't you guys move to the Seretei?''I asked them. It was several days after I had given birth. Zaraki sent word through what little kidou he knew back to the Seretei. Originally I wanted to move in Hueco Mundo but I knew Zaraki had to continue his role as a captain. He worked to hard to quit or babysit me in Las Noches.

"Who will take care of the refugees?"Sung Sun asked looking worried.

"I don't know"Mila Rose hesitated still on my offer.

"Oh come on you guys"Apacci encourage them. They fell silent while she pumps her fist in the air.

"Count me in''She announce. I smile at her.

"Ok ok we'll leave Gantebainne and Loly and Menoly"Mila Rose spoke looking at me. Sung Sun nodded her reply.

"Great"I answer. I had a feeling Aizen's bodyguards wanted nothing to do with me.

Zaraki took us all back to the Seretei where an bubbling Yachiru was waiting with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Byakuya and Retsu were hovering around as curious as they were.

"Oh look it's my mommy and daddy and little..."she races to see what it was.

"A baby brother"she scream Yumichika handed two dollars to Ikkaku.

"Thank you"Ikkaku wink at him.

"Be gentle with him"I spoke softly to Yachiru.

"Captain it was suggested that perhaps you should move Tia to the Living she could live near Kisuke"Ikkaku reported to him. He lean in to whisper.

"She'll be in Ichigo's range as well"Ikkaku revealed in Zaraki's ear. He nodded his head at Ikkaku.

I would've stayed in the Seretei but Retsu and Byakuya pushed for me to dwell in the Living something about Aizen wouldn't think to look there especially if he thought I was residing in Soul Society with Zaraki. I was to be close to Kisuke and Shinji so I took up residence in a peaceful suburban neighborhood. I was sad to be away from Nel but felt she understood my dilemma. On a brighter note I worked to tone my figure. I was unsure about my role in hunting for Aizen since I had agreed to the verdict for my release but Byakuya insisted I was needed more at home with my baby. Zaraki volunteer Yachiru to be left behind but I wanted her around him. I felt with her by his side he wouldn't do anything stupid.

I stood shading my eyes with a hand instructing the movers where to go. Sung Sun was clutching my baby making sure to burp him from feeding. Mila Rose and Apacci venture out to locate the drug store, grocery store, the malls, kindergarden school, parks and ect.

One worker was eyeing my hips. I ignore him despite my five foot nine and one hundred thirty-five pounds catching his eye. I did nurse like crazy giving me back that athletic stomach. Six months from now I would be celebrating my birthday hopefully in my new house. After everything was arrange the way we want it to be they left. Once we had settle ourselves I went ahead and prepare supper. I was preparing ham sandwiches while Zaraki was attending a "meeting" with Kisuke and Shinji. I heard the front door open and yelling going on. I think Yachiru and Zaraki were home.

"Hey sexy"Zaraki spoke kissing my neck. He wrap his arms around my slim waist.

"Hey husband how was your day?"I asked throwing him an smile.

"Let's see between here and the Seretei it's been chaotic"Zaraki teases he squeeze me tight.

''Oh"I pout for him to see.

"Love are you sure you won't get burn out traveling between two worlds?"I asked turning to face him. I wrap my arms around his waist.

" No it'll be worth it besides Yachiru will be with me"Zaraki answer grinning. I was happy to hear she'll stay with him after all it was my idea to set her on him.

"Speaking of which where is your munchkin Captain?"I asked in a sultry voice.

"Hmm lemme think"Zaraki play coy. I kissed his lips. He kissed me back. I slid my arms around his neck. He picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. I lock my legs around his waist. He continue to close his eyes while kissing me. I slid his shirt off while he rips my front off. I groan then broke our kiss. I inspected my large protruding breasts. The nipples were large and swollen . Zaraki senses my tenderness and began licking them once then twice. I shudder while he blew lightly on my swollen mammary glands.

" Yes''I groan letting him kiss me he took a breast in his mouth and suck the areola part.

"yyes"I gasp feeling my heavy breast lighten when he lap the milk's release. I realize I was leaking breast milk so I looked down while he suck hungrily on me. I think he drank a galleon before he lets me go with a loud popping sounds which excited me more.

"You are full of milk"he teases licking the corners of his mouth.

"It isn't for you it's for my son"I spoke sultrily.

"That is one greedy son of yours though I can't blame him"he admitted. I watch as he unbuckles his pants.

"I've been breast feeding like crazy"I whisper turning flush. He stuck the tip of his head in my wet pussy. He began to shove his dick inside of me.

" Oh oh oh"I groan while he motions through his assaults. Yachiru could be heard in the background with Sung Sun. They're in the living room talking over my son. Sung Sun sat with bottle in her hand and baby on her lap.

"Yes Zaraki-Kun oh yes show me how much you love me"I gasp then bit my lower lip. I close my eyes and shudder while he release lots of his seminal fluids in me. I stiffen but accepted them. Zaraki held me close to his chest.

"I love you"he whisper in a gruff voice. I waited till he releases me then I tried another position. I pick up both of my legs and position them on his shoulders. Each side of his head to be exact. The look on his face when he saw how flexible I was for sex.

"Damn you're fucking hot"he pointed out then slam his member balls deep in me. I gasp then clung to his broad shoulders while he explore my inner sanctum.

"You feel warm and wet"he commented while angling his cock at a side angle. I nodded while he continue to raid me.

"The two things I like in a woman"he commented. I tighten my cunt around him which really didn't need a lot of pressure. According to Zaraki the inner walls of my cunt was already tight now it was impossible for him to bear. He releases in me. Afterwards he pulls out letting me sit up.

"Here you better take back your legs other wise you may break something"Zaraki murmur stepping back for me. I lower my legs down.

"Don't worry I won't" I ssure him. I close my eyes then rested my chin on his left shouldr.

" That was great"I complimented.

"Not as great as you pulling off that magnificent stunt back there"he growls then chuckle.

"What can I say? Other than I'm a espada"I laugh then I kiss his lips. Sung Sun appear in the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

With one look she knew what we were up to. She just kept her mouth cover with her right hand.

"Um, taicho we were nursing and he finish his bottle" She reported to me. She handed it to me while she covers her mouth.

"Thanks'' I spoke collecting it from her. Zaraki grin wolfishly at me.

"So where is Yachiru?"He asked looking for the pink hair girl.

"She's burping him for me" Sung Sun spoke then she blushes when he looks at her. My god how sexy he looks without an eye patch and bells in his hair. She turns red then she looks at the floor.

"Tell me Hun are you going to dress like that for your squad?"I asked signaling Sung Sun away she vanished.

"Hmm, no I will only take it off when I'm in love one's presence namely yours" He revealed kissing me on the forehead.

I search for a shirt-none thanks to him but I soon solve it. He offered his to me while I slipped in my skinny jeans. I went ahead and took it from him. Zaraki just follows me shirtless into the living room. Yachiru was sitting on the sofa with her feet prop on the recliner. My son was snug on her lap.

"Look mommy-chan he's sleeping" She pointed out. We walked over and observe the tiny baby that resembles so much of his infamous father. He had brown and green eyes should he have them open. I smile at him and stroke his chunky cheek.

…..

I was humming a song to my son in his room when a knock came on the door. I looked over to see Mila Rose standing there.

"Hello what brings you here?"I asked glancing at the clock quickly. She still had an hour of rest before switching the shift with me.

"I came to tell you that Neliel had her baby at the Shinigami hospital and…"She stopped when a smile crept up her face.

"And what?"I asked looking concern. Did she die?

"She had a girl who looks just like her dad only she has hazel eyes" She went on to report. She held out the post card of mother and child.

"Wow!"I screech and jumped up. My son opens his eyes quickly when he senses a disturbance in my motions.

"Look Joaquin you'll have a little play mate" I coo over him. He just watches me with interest.

"He He and maybe a future wife" Mila Rose taunted him. I felt my son shift in my arms when she said that.

"Mila Rose why don't you take him and I'll write a letter back to Nel"I volunteer and handed him over to her. She took him from me. I race to my desk and quickly wrote out a detail letter. I describe in the letter my son's growth and how it was here in the new house. I even included photos of us so she could hang them up in her house. I quickly turned to Sung Sun who was talking on the phone.

"Do you mind running out to the post office? I have to whip up some lunch" I asked her. She nods her head and took it from me. She walked out of the door. I went into the kitchen where Apacci was raiding the fridge.

"Harribel-Sama there is nothing for us to eat" She whines and punches the door. I looked at it before turning my attention on her.

"Well what do you want to eat?"I asked her with my arms cross.

"I don't know something good"Apacci whines.

"You don't like Mila Rose's cooking?"I asked on purposely stringing her along.

"Hell no! All she makes is soup and that ain't her specialty"Apacci snapped.

"Ok I'll see what I can do" I laugh at her remark.

Apacci put on her headphones and played her heavy metal music. She made her way to the Living room where she flips on the tube.

I went ahead and started cooking. This time I was making Chop Suey for the four of us. I had just gotten the ingredients in when Sung Sun came walking through the door. I notice she was off of her phone.

"How did everything go?"I asked her. She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Very good Taicho only" She stopped when she reflects.

"Only what?"I asked her. I stopped in my cooking.

"I had the most peculiar feeling that I was being watch" She confessed.

"It's probably that shopkeeper Kisuke or something" I laugh it off. She looks uneasy but shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah just forget I mention it" She murmur and races to put the phone up.

I quickly stopped laughing and wonder what purpose he would have in watching us? Did Zaraki put him up to it? Was he doing it for his own amusement? I then wonder if it was Aizen. That's a very strong possibly but how would he have known to come here? I knew I had to reach out and ask Kisuke just to confirm that neither he nor Ichigo were following Sung Sun back home.


End file.
